Of Gods and Demons
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: After being engaged to Yuuri for 3 years Wolfram meets a perverted lady who claims she is a goddess, he agrees to be her host. after his training he comes back to Shin Makoku, but some things has changed, who is the lady clinging onto Yuuri as if her life depends on him, why does Murata looks so damned adorable, Yuuri x Oc, Yuuri x Wolfram, Murata x Wolfram, Wolfram x Oc
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: **Elise**

**Sorry this chapter starts out a bit angsty but it gets better**

Wolfram watched his fiancé dance with yet another lady, they had been engaged for over two years, and in a few months they would be celebrating their third year anniversary - not that there was anything worth celebrating, it was quite the opposite. For almost three years, Yuuri had discarded their engagement, treating it like a bad joke, repeating the same line; '_we are both guys'_.

Yuuri had said that line so many times that wolfram was starting to see it a daily mantra. Yuuri had no problems with male on male relationships, heck some of the lord and rulers of influential lands had male concubines or spouses, but for some reason he had a problem with their relationship, wolfram was starting to think Yuuri's problem was not with same sex relationship but with him.

They were at one of the neighboring countries celebrating the one year anniversary of the orphanage Yuuri had sponsored. According to tradition Yuuri was supposed to dance with his fiancé first before dancing with anyone as a sign of dedication, commitment, loyalty, love and the rest. But Yuuri had blatantly decided to humiliate him by dancing with other ladies, there were many rumors of their engagement most of which were disgraceful and insulting to Wolfram but did Yuuri care... no!

The overly innocent king did not realize that he was practically giving the people the right to spread rumors about Wolfram, and if he knew he would probably start showing concern to wolfram… out of pity, And that was worse. Wolfram could deal with the rumors but the last thing he wanted was Yuuri feeling sorry for him.

Watching his fiancé dance with another lady was making is heart ache, he wanted to match up to the dancing duo, and drag Yuuri out of there but he would only end up making a fool of himself, He hoped Yuuri would look his way and see the hurt he was causing him and at least have the decency to ask him for a dance, but oh no the double black decided to dance with one of those whores; okay Wolfram knew he was being bitter but what the heck was he supposed to do? Dance around with joy?

Wolfram knew Lady Katherine was not a whore, she was the founder of the human-demon orphanage, she was nice, respectful and everything Yuuri would ever need in a queen. She wasn't as beautiful as his mother, heck she wasn't even as beautiful as him, he wasn't vain but she couldn't hold a candle to him in terms of looks. There was one thing she had that he would never be; she was a woman and that was enough for Yuuri to pick her over him.

The double black had no idea the humiliation and disgrace he was causing wolfram, not that it mattered. There had always been rumors surrounding their engagement mostly because Yuuri had no qualms blurting out that their engagement was an accident and that Wolfram was a guy.

Wolfram regretted ever falling in love with the wimp, he was good-looking, loyal, strong, a solider as well as a skilled Mazoku; he was the perfect fiancé, he had lots of suitors before the engagement, as well as after they got engaged but he turned them down because he had faith in Yuuri, he hoped that one day Yuuri would realize he was in love with him.

Wolfram laughed at his naivety, how could he have thought that Yuuri would love him, he had tried everything even to the point of sneaking into his bed wearing that pink frilly excuse of a night gown his mother had given him, but none of them had worked… because he was not a lady.

Watching Yuuri dance with the lady was making his heart ache, he felt sick and miserable, he could feel the looks of pity people were giving him and he was sick of it, his eyes were starting to sting because of the tears he had been holding back, for the first time in decades Wolfram wanted to scream and cry he wanted get way from here, away from everything, he had been happy and fine before Yuuri arrived but now everything had changed, he had changed. He had somehow linked his happiness to Yuuri, he believed that if Yuuri could love him then everything would be fine, his confidence and self esteem was low. The Great Lord Brat had fallen.

After deciding that watching his fiancé dancing with another lady was causing him more harm than good, he decided to leave the ball, he wanted to run away from here, he wanted to feel the wind, the open sky; he wanted things to go back to how they were before he met Yuuri before he made the biggest mistake of his life… falling in love with Yuuri.

Wolfram wanted nothing more than to disappear to anywhere, just not here, he could deal with the rumors, he could deal with the looks of pity and sympathy people threw at him but he could not handle watching the man he was in love with dancing and laughing with a lady, completely forgetting about him. The air was starting to feel stuffy, he felt as though he was being suffocated, he finally understood the feeling The great Sage was talking about, the feeling where you have so much going on that you just want to run away, to feel the wind in your face, to lie down on the grass, stare at the dark blue sky, laugh at the cloud and stars; He had always said that, that was a waste of time and an invitation to get a cold but right now he wanted that more than anything,

He looked around, and saw Gwendal, Conrad, Greta, Günter, Gisela and his mother, they were all busy talking so some of the guests, he was pretty sure none of them would notice his departure, and maybe he was right.

He walked to the barn to get his horse, she seemed to notice the hurt in Wolframs heart and the unshed tears in his eyes, and she made a soft noise as if to calm him, Wolfram chuckled dryly.

"Thanks, why don't we go for a ride, anywhere as long as it's far away from here, just staying here makes me sick." She made another soft noise, this time a bit louder as if to tell him she understood. Wolfram got on his horse, looked around one more time and decided, he half hoped that someone would see him, talk to him or at least asked him where he was going to, but no one did.

Wolfram had been riding for what seemed like hours even though it had only been one hour tops, he had been galloping at full speed, he wasn't going anywhere in particular, he let his horse lead the way, and he wanted to be away from Yuuri and everyone at the ball.

When he had finally calmed down and the adrenaline had worn off, Wolfram finally realized that he had no idea where he was and there wasn't a single person or house in sight. Shit! He had really screwed up this time, he was starting to feel stupid for leaving *cough*_running away_*cough*. He slowed down in order to search for any building or person in order to enquire about finding his way back to the castle.

After ten minutes of searching for houses or passersby wolfram saw a small shabby looking cottage, he decided to ask the residents to allow him to spend the night as it was already dark, there were no other houses nearby and he had no idea where he was. He opened the door, and was met with a cold, dark and empty room, void of any personal belongings; the only thing that stood in the empty room was the blank fireplace that looked like it had not been used in a long time.

The living room was empty, the windows were opened, the only source of light was the moon, the cold wind blew making Wolfram to shiver. He walked into the first bedroom, it was empty, the beds were made, but it seemed as if no one had been in it for a long time.

He walked into the next room, it was dark but in the midst of the darkness his eye caught a shadow, someone seemed to be leaning against the wall. The dark clouds obstructing the moon seemed to clear up, a gentle light shone on the figure in the room, wolfram gasped. The person was pale, and looked like she was on death's door; something about her reminded him of Greta. Without thinking he took off his military jacket and put it on her.

"It's cold here, you should take better care of yourself, okay?" the lady nodded gently in submission. Wolfram unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to get some twigs and branches for the fire place, do not move, you need to keep warm or you'll fall sick." She nodded again as wolfram left the room.

Blue eyes shone with amusement, who would have thought that there was someone kind and foolish enough to barge into a dissertated cottage and then offer to his jacket to a stranger as well as offer to start a fire just to keep her warm. She could have sworn that before the Blondie's protective instincts kicked in, he looked rather miserable. _"This is going to be interesting"_ she thought.

A few minutes later Wolfram had placed the twigs he had cut in the fireplace as well as started a fire. He had walked her to the living room, so the fire could keep her warm. For the first time Wolfram took a closer look at her and the only thing that could describe her was ANGELIC. She had long wavy blue hair that reached her waist, she had baby blue eyes, creamy pale skin as well as soft pink lips; she was the definition of beautiful. He had never seen anyone look so perfect, she was soft and delicate, the glow of the fire made her skin shine like gold.

"Why are you being nice to me?" the blue haired lady asked. Wolfram was exhausted, physically and emotionally, he didn't have the strength to yell or complain at her lack of gratitude.

"I don't know, somehow you remind me of my daughter" He answered weakly.

"Daughter? You look too young to have one."

"Well she's my adopted daughter, well my fiancé's adopted daughter"

"She is lucky to have such a nice and caring dad."

"Yeah" he answered half heartedly.

"You know, I might not know who you are but you are one of the few people to show me kindness, the least I can do is listen to you. Tell me what is bothering someone as beautiful as you and when I get my strength back I'll gladly get rid of it for you" She teased.

Wolfram let out a hollow laugh, it was funny that the lady who looked like she would die any minute now, was offering to get rid of whatever was bothering him.

"I have been trying to deal with what has been making me miserable for almost three years; I don't think you would be able to deal with it even if you had all the strength in the world." He replied sadly.

"Something tells me this has to do with your fiancé" she noticed the way Wolfram tensed at the mention of the word fiancé. "I was once engaged to a man for five years, he had various concubines, he did nothing to hide his affairs, I was miserable and the laughing stock of my land, you can tell me what's bothering you." Wolfram wasn't one to speak about his private matters with strangers but then again they were not in Shin Makoku, so she probably wouldn't know who he is. Something about her felt warm, friendly and familiar. Besides he would be spending the night here so he might as well have a conversation with the beautiful stranger.

"Your engagement with the cheat, how did it end?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"I finally decided that I deserved something better than spending my years drowning in misery, I finally let go of the denial I called hope, I kept believing that he would change, and that he would get rid of his concubines even though deep down I knew the truth. After five years I got fed up, I realized that I could be happy without him and so I let go of my foolishness and ended the engagement. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I did, a few years later he married one of his whores."

"I wish I was as strong as you, I can't let go of him, and I love him so much."

"You look like you have been miserable for years, how many more chances are you going to keep giving him? When would you realize that you are a beautiful, strong and reliable man who deserves to be with someone who can make you smile, you should be in his bed by now happy and content instead of in the middle of nowhere, talking to a stranger, trying to fight back those tears."

Her statement broke the last of his resistance, he ended up crying on her laps, telling her stories about Yuuri, Greta, blood pledge palace, his voice was filled with pride and laughter when he talked about Greta, while his shoulder seemed to fall when he talked about Yuuri. They had been talking for hours, and occasionally the pale stranger would tell him jokes or reveal embarrassing memories to make him laugh. For the first time in years Wolfram feel free, he felt 50 again, he laughed without a care, they shared embarrassing stories, gossips as well as bragged about their skill. Wolfram had finally made a friend.

"You know we have been talking for hours and we still don't know each other's name, my name is Elise."

"Mine's Wolfram."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: **One Month Left**

**PS: **sorry if Wolfram seems to ooc, was trying to make him seem friendly and less uptight.

_Blah: _Thinking or mental conversation with Elise.

Blah: Normal conversation

Wolfram was lying on something soft, which made him wonder mentally how he got here, despite the fact that his eyes were still closed and clouded by sleep, he didn't feel like he was in his room, and the light beaming on his face which he assumed was from the sun definitely shouldn't be there.

He opened his eyes and looked around, the fire was out, a beautiful lady with long blue hair was staring at him with a mischievous smile on her face, he suddenly sat up and glared at Elise, remembering last night's encounter, speaking of which; the conversation they had last night was ridiculous and too good to be true.

*******************FLASH BACK*********************

_"Ne Wolfie can I tell you a secret?"_

_"We've shared lots of embarrassing secrets, you can tell me anything." He replied._

_"Well I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy, but I swear its true and I can prove it to you… I'm the Goddess of this world."_

_"Right… prove it." He replied flatly his voice laced with disbelief. _

_Elise reached forward and touched wolfram's chest a bright blinding light formed causing Wolfram to close his eyes, when he did he was watching the events that had happened few hours ago at the ball, he watched Yuuri dancing and laughing with Lady Katherine. Then he felt himself sucked into another memory, it wasn't his so he assumed it was Elise, he watched as a beautiful lady playing the piano for some kids, the lady was smiling, the song she was playing was beautiful but sad and depressing to say the least. The kids could not see the sadness behind her smiling mask but wolfram did, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and sadness, but no one seemed to see it. He felt himself being sucked out of the memory and back to the present. He noticed that Elise had removed her hand from his chest and the bright light was gone._

_"That was Lady Veronica von Humboldt, she was one of my past hosts."_

_"Okay, I still don't believe you, but I'll play along, besides if you are a Goddess as you say, then shouldn't you have unimaginable power? What are you doing in an abandoned cottage then?"_

_ "A God or Goddess cannot use her powers without a contract with a host, when a contract is made, the god with merge with the host and become one, the host would be able to use the god's power. There are certain qualities a host must have so it's a bit difficult to find a suitable host. When a contract is made the god would enter inside the body of the host, it feels like you're possessed but you are aware of everything going on, you can talk to the god inside you without speaking out. It's like having an imaginary friend only that the friend is not imaginary. When the God wants to perform his duty, it takes over the hosts soul, an example is your Fiancé Yuuri when there is a crisis the Maou takes over._

_"Okay, where's your host?_

_"Sadly I can't find a suitable person, and my life energy is draining, I doubt I would make it past three days._

_"Sorry I wish I could be off help."_

_"It's ok."_

_"What maryoku do you wield, I'm a fire wielder?" his statement caused her to laugh. "what are you laughing at!" he yelled._

_"Gods don't use maryoku, we command every element, fire, wind, earth, lightening, gravity, and we command everything in the world we rule."_

_"So there are other Gods?"_

_"Of course, even earth has its own god; I'm powerless on earth as it's not my world."_

_"I see, you only have three days left when will you go look for a host?"_

_"Mou, why can't you become my new host?" she asked pouting quite cutely. "We already get along, you seem like you seem like you wouldn't mind the company plus I'll always be there for you." She asked flippantly._

_"I'm not so sure about that, I would need to think about it, and know what responsibilities are involved."_

_"Naturally. How about this, I can give you one month to make up your mind, I would need to use a bit of your maryoku to sustain myself, but I would be inside you, telling you about the past hosts, the responsibilities involved, the powers you would attain as well as the lives of my previous hosts."_

**********************FLASHBACK END*****************************

Wolfram stared at Elise as if he was hallucinating, he refused to believe that the lady who confessed her sleep stripping problem as well as the fact that she was a massive pervert _(he didn't need her to tell him that, he found out himself (_-_-_)_ last night was the Goddess of this world, much less the fact that she had asked him to be her host. He didn't mind being her host as he would finally have something to take his mind off Yuuri, as well as having someone to talk to. It was suspicious and too good to be real.

"I can read your mind you know, first of all you are not hallucinating, 2nd of all its not too good to be true, I simply need some maryoku to sustain myself, by feeding on it in one month. Also you would not be able to use my powers as a contract has not been drawn, it would simply be a case of a host and a parasite."

"Stupid Parasite" he mumbled under his breath.

"Heard that" she teased.

"Just enter my body and get this over with, I'm sure Gwendal would have noticed my disappearance by now."

"hai hai, so impatient, you need to get laid."

"huh?" wolfram asked in confusion.

"You need to have sex."

Her statement caused Wolfram's face to turn as red as a tomato. "Pervert" he mumbled.

She took advantage of Wolfram embarrassment to enter his body; her hands went in slowly, followed by her head, then the rest of her body. Wolfram felt uncomfortable, and tense, it felt like he had been possessed, yet he still had his consciousness, his body felt heavy and foreign, when he closed his eyes he could see and hear Elise even though she was inside him, he felt the decrease in his maryoku, as well as a raging headache.

_"see, its not so painful"_

"Its weird and thanks to you I have a headache."

_"Hai hai, stop complaining."_

They spent the next thirty minutes having a conversation…*COUGH* _mentally arguing_* COUGH*; occasionally they would pass someone who would look at Wolfram arguing with himself.

"Okay, so how do I get back to the castle?"

An hour later the castle was in sight, wolfram was nervous about meeting Gwendal, knowing his brother would probably be mad, he was also nervous about meeting Yuuri as he had left the day before because he couldn't stand seeing Yuuri dancing with lady Katherine. As they approached the castle, Wolfram was starting to panic.

_"Oh, calm down will you, worst case scenario your brother would be angry but he would get over it eventually."_

"I'm trying to calm down and you are not helping one bit."

_"If you want I can do a minor take over, and do the talking for you."_

"You can?... I'd rather do the talking myself, who knows what you'll end up saying."

_"Fine, besides I'm looking forward to meeting your brothers, from your memories I can see they are kinda hot, I would like to meet them I person though."_

"What the hell! They are OFF LIMITS!" He yelled, earning questioning looks from some passersby.

_"Geez, calm down. Who would have thought that my dear Wolfie was over protective of his brothers?"_

"ELISA" He growled in a threatening tone with a dark aura surrounding him, earning fear stricken and confused looks from passersby.

"_hai hai, I won't try to hit on them, invade their dreams or posses them"_ her statement caused Wolfram to mentally face-palm himself. He should have thought this through, having a Goddess in him for one month was going to be tougher than he thought.

Wolfram was so busy having a mental argument that he forgot when he arrived at the castle, he didn't even know when the guards opened the gates, or when Gwendal "mysteriously" appeared in front of him.

"WOLFRAM!" Gwendal called, he was trying really hard not to yell at his brother for sneaking away from the palace in the middle of the night and for worrying them, they were starting to think he was kidnapped when they found out that wolfram's horse was also gone, and that Wolfram had probably left the palace on his own accord.

"Aniue, I'm sorry to have left without telling anyone, I intended on going for a quick ride."

"Where did you go to?" Before Wolfram could answer the question, he saw Yuuri and Lady Katherine, talking and laughing, Lady Katherine held Yuuri's hand while laughing but quickly removed it when he saw Wolfram; she had heard about Wolfram jealous outburst and fireballs and definitely didn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

Wolfram froze when he saw Yuuri and Lady Katherine, one of Lady Katherine's hands was on Yuuri's, they were laughing, Yuuri probably didn't know the lady was flirting with him. When Elisa Noticed Wolfram stiffness, she followed Wolfram sight and saw a lady flirting with her hosts Fiancé. Noting Wolfram discomfort and hurt she did a minor take over.

Wolfram (_Elise_) turned to Gwendal and in a very un-Wolfram manner apologized; Gwendal had to ask Wolfram what he said again to be sure he heard that correctly.

"Brother, I apologize for the trouble I caused, it was not my intention to cause you or any one worry, I had simply planned on going for a brief ride, but unfortunately I ended up somewhere else, Luckily I met someone who decided to let me spend the night at her cottage, once again I apologize for the inconvenience." Wolfram (_Elise_) apologized followed by a brief bow.

Gwendal was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with his brother, was he possessed by Shinou again? Had he eaten something wrong? He was snapped out of his mental rambling when he heard Wolfram greet Yuuri and Lady Katherine.

"Your majesty, I apologize for leaving at the middle of the ceremony, I was starting to feel lightheaded so I went for a quick ride, and once again I apologize for causing any sort of worry. He (_Elise_) turned to Lady Katherine, bowed, took one of her hand and placed a quick kiss on it. "My Lady I apologize for ruining the ceremony, I hoped my absence caused no ruckus or inconvenience to the other guests." Wolfram's sudden change in attitude as well as the earlier "greeting" caused a small blush to creep up her cheeks.

"Um.. I… it's okay, they was no major inconvenience." She stuttered while blushing.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that." Turning to Yuuri and Gwendal, "I had quite a stressful night, I would go take a bath and would be ready to leave in an hour, excuse me Your majesty"

As Wolfram walked away, Yuuri and Gwendal exchanged looks of confusion, what was wrong with Wolfram, something was off about him. Yuuri was wondering why Wolfram called him your majesty, while Gwendal was wondering where his brother was the previous night as well as whom he was with, where he slept and what he ate.

When wolfram got to the baths, he was having a mental argument with Elise.

_"I do not sound like that!"_ he mentally retorted.

_"Well how am I supposed to know what to say"_ she shot back.

_"Yuuri would know something is wrong with me. Why would you call him your majesty?"_

_"Oh chill Wolfie, what's done is done, although I would like to say that his taste in ladies is poor, I mean you are clearly more attractive than Lady what's-her-face"_ her statement caused Wolfram to blush. The good thing about having Elise with him was that she always knew how to make him feel better…. Sometimes. _"by the way You were right about his Majesty, he's cute"_

_"ELISE… don't do anything to Yuuri"_ he threatened. It was difficult threatening someone mentally; at least he didn't look crazy like he did on their way back to the castle.

_"You know, I meant what I said, he might be the king but you deserve better, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a guy who wished you were a lady?"_

"I can't help it; I love him, even though I know he doesn't feel the same for me." He replied aloud.

_"Do you want to get over him? Keep in mind that if you do accept to become my host and sign the contract you would have to be away for two years to train."_

"I don't know, I want to get over him, at the same time I keep thinking that if I gave him more chances he would eventually get over the gender issue and fall in love with me."

_"It's been way over two years Wolfie, you have been miserable for almost three years, you are not weak, you are a strong, and attractive soldier, and any man would be happy to be with you."_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try"

_"That's the spirit wolfie!"_

The journey back to Shin Makoku was filled with an awkward silence, Wolfram was staring outside the carriage, deep in thoughts, Yuuri was watching Wolfram, wondering what was wrong, while Murata watched the two in amusement. Although he was a bit concerned about Wolfram. Ever since the blond got back that morning, he had been unlike himself, he was polite, un-Wolframy (_if that was a word_) as well as constantly zoning out. Murata was curious as to where Wolfram was the previous night, as well as what caused a change in the normally short tempered lord Brat, Heck he didn't even say anything When Lady Katherine was non-so-subtly flirting with Shibuya, normally he would have declared that he was Yuuri's fiancé, called his clueless friend a cheater and chased him around the castle with fireballs, but this time there was nothing, he didn't even look at Shibuya.

"Um.. Wolf are you angry at me?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, he was starting to think he had done something wrong and that Wolfram was giving him the silent treatment.

"Wolf.." still no response, Wolfram was still staring outside the carriage lost in thoughts.

"Wolf…." This time he touched Wolfram, this time Wolfram snapped out of this trance and looked at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Geez Wolf what have you been thinking about all day, are you angry at me?"

"Angry at you? Did you do something wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know, it just seems like you have been giving me the cold shoulder all day, I was starting to think I had done something to annoy you, if I have just tell me and I'll fix it."

"Yuuri, you haven't done anything, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"What have you been thinking of, you've been staring outside since we left the castle."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," He replied, technically it wasn't a lie, because he didn't sleep well last night thanks to a certain bluenette.

_"Really Wolfie that was the best you could come up with, besides it's not my fault you did not sleep well._

_"Whose fault is it? It's not my fault someone decided to use me as a pillow."_

_"Oh, hush, you didn't complain."_

_"I complained the entire night, you still refused, and do you have any idea how heavy you are?"_

_"Did you just call me fat!"_

"Wolf.. you're zoning out again."

"Sorry Yuuri, I'm just tired, I'll feel better when we get to the castle, and get a decent sleep."

"Okay."  
>Murata, knew something was bothering Wolfram and made a mental note to ask the blond when they arrived at Blood Pledged Castle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: **Somebody I Used To Know**

**This chapter has a bit of Angst.**

When they arrived at Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram instructed one of the maids to clean his old room as he had planned on sleeping there that night, it was hard to talk to Elise when someone was in the room, and frankly he would look less crazy talking to himself if he was alone.

He had gone to Yuuri's Chambers to take a little nap while his room was being prepared; he was worn out from mentally arguing with Elise for days. Honestly he loved having Elise but sometimes she was impossible to deal with. She had decided to explain male on male sex in very explicit details that couldn't be found in a book. The whole time he was choking and his face was as red as a tomato; luckily Yuuri believed that he was sick, although Murata did not look convinced.

Wolfram was already fast asleep when one of the maids, had come to let him know that his room was ready, unfortunately the damned maid's timing sucked. Because Yuuri, Conrad and Günter were also in the room. Needless to say, Yuuri was starting to think he really had done something to annoy his beautiful fiancé… (Yes he knew Wolfram was beautiful, Wolfram's beauty literally cured the sick once; then again he would never admit that to wolfram. As per the fiancé part, he knew they were engaged, he just wasn't comfortable with the fact that they were both guys. He wasn't gay).

"Heika, what happened during your trip at Hildyard? Why is Wolfram moving back to his old room?" Günter asked (more liked wailed dramatically).

"Gunter I really don't know what I did wrong, he has been different; he even called me Your Majesty once. I think he is angry at me but I don't know what I did wrong, I have been apologizing since we left the castle in Hildyard, but he keeps saying there is nothing wrong."

"Did you two fight during the ceremony?" Gunter asked, the lilac haired Mazoku was starting to get worried, Wolfram had literally moved in to Yuuri's room when they got engaged, him moving out might signify that there was a major problem in their relationship.

"I don't know, during the ceremony he left in the middle of the night without saying a word and came back the next day." Yuuri was worried. Had something happened to Wolfram when he left the ceremony? Where did he spend the night?

"He left the ceremony? Heika that is unheard of, where did he go? who accompanied him?" Gunter was starting to get more worried which only helped in making Yuuri panic. The only person who seemed a bit composed was Conrad.

"Conrad, do you think someone did something to him?"

"Heika, Wolfram is strong, I'm sure that wasn't the case, also I didn't see any bruises on him."

"It's Yuu..ri, after all you are the one who named me. And even if he wasn't physically injured, he has been different since he came back." The noise woke Wolfram up.

"Yuuri, please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"Ano.. Wolf, are you mad at me?"

"Yuuri for the last time, I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired and sleepy."

"One of the maids came to tell you that your room is ready, why are you leaving our room?"

"Yuuri it's not our room, it's YOUR room, besides you have always complain about the way I sleep, it would benefit both of us if I moved back to my old room." Wolfram yawned.

"I never said I wanted you to leave, what's going on Wolf? You've been different lately."

"Yuuri, I'm fine, nothing is going on I'm just tired and feel like sleeping alone."

Wolfram moved into his own room that day, rumors were starting to spread in the castle that Wolfram and Yuuri were about to end their engagement. Yuuri had noticed that Wolfram was starting to become a bit distant, he was always lost in thoughts. Greta had asked about who he was with the night he disappeared from the ceremony in Hildyard, but apparently Wolfram was with a lady named Elise.

Today was the fifth day since they came back from Hildyard, Wolfram was still acting different; the blond was nicer, smiled a lot, stopped yelling at him, stopped calling him a cheater or declaring that he was his fiancé every five minutes like he used to. Yuuri wasn't stupid he know they were drifting apart, ever since Wolf moved out of their room, things changed, Wolfram no longer got jealous even when he purposely flirted with the maid, Yuuri was starting to think that Wolfram had found someone else or was no longer in love with him, and somehow he knew that "Elise" was the cause.

*********In Wolfram's room**********

_"Wolf, I want to spar with your soldiers, I've missed the thrill"_

"And how are you going to do that, do you even know how to use a sword?"

_"One of my past hosts Elizabeth Von Ludwig was called the 'sword dancing fairy', I'm pretty sure I could handle three of your best soldiers."_

"I seriously doubt that, but it would serve as a good training for them, so how are you going to fight them?"

_"I'll do a takeover of course but I must warn you that it would take a toll on your body if you are not physically fit."_

"What nonsense! Are you calling me fat?!"

_"Oh, chill, you sound like a girl. You should probably stretch before we start, oh and one more thing, the spar would be solely with sword, I won't be using your maryoku."_

After three hours of mental arguments with Elise, Wolfram learned two things 1) Arguing with her was pointless 2) The damned perverted goddess has a counter for almost every point the blond brought up and when she didn't have a counter she triggered some of the blonde's embarrassing memories to make him lose. Needless to say he would never argue with her again.

Wolfram gathered his soldiers; he told them that he wanted to try a special kind of training, which involved the use of only their swords. It was going to be a simulation of a battle and he warned them that slacking would cause serious damages.

"I want to try a new fighting style I recently learnt about, I would be fighting Jason, Adrian and Luke together, the spar would be with only swords no Maryoku would be used and I want you guys to come at me with everything you've got, I'll give you one hour to prepare." His statement earned gasps, as well as cautious looks from his solders, as Wolfram wanted to spar with his top three soldiers at once, gossip about the fight had spread around the castle, Murata, Yuuri, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak as well as Conrad had heard the news, and had tried to reprimand Wolfram for his carelessness, but couldn't seem to find the said blond anywhere. An hour was up and there was a small crowd gathering to watch the fight, all they could do was watch.

Elise was thrilled to hold a sword again, sure she would be fighting via Wolfram's body but she didn't mind, Elizabeth had almost the same physique as wolfram. And so Wolfram's body was the perfect vessel.

As the four bishounen's(All Wolfram's men were drop dead gorgeous)stood in the center of the field, the soldiers looked at their captain, wondering if he was really in his right mind, there was a glint in his eyes and for a second they could have sworn that wolframs eyes were sapphire blue instead of the usual emerald green.

The fight soon started, Jason was holding back but seeing as wolfram was serious he changed tactics, Wolfram dodged every strike, dancing, floating, there was a big playful smile on his lips, he was enjoying this, his top three soldiers felt powerless against their captain, Wolfram's moves were different from what they were used to, it was impossible to predict. It seemed their captain was dancing or flying, Wolfram laughed in pure amusement and happiness, the wind blowing through his hair made him feel like he was on the clouds, his body felt light, his body responded to every strike. The sound of clashing metals and shouts filled the air.

The onlookers watched in amazement at Wolfram fought his solders, while laughing playfully, Conrad and Gwendal had the same thing on their mind_." When did their baby brother learn to fight like this?" _Yuuri was stunned, he knew his fiancé was an excellent swordsman, but he had never seen Wolfram fight using this technique, when did he learn it? Had he always been able to fight like this? Were there other things he didn't know about Wolfram? Murata watched with keenness, he had seen this fighting style before, he couldn't remember where, how did lord Bielefeld learn this style? Judging from the looks on his brothers face, they didn't know their baby brother could fight like this.

The rest of Wolfram's soldiers watched in awe at their captain's new fighting style, their captain looked like the wind was moving him, the way he bent his body mid-air defying all laws of gravity, they could have sworn he had a pair of wings and was flying. When did their captain learn this? Would he teach them this new fighting style? It looked like he was dancing with his sword; even the top three soldiers couldn't land a hit on him. Their captain looked like a sword dancing god. The other surprising fact was that Wolfram was laughing playfully, which was rare, their captain seemed to be enjoying the spar, it felt like he was toying with them… not that they minded.

Soon the fight came to an end to the disappointment of the audience. Adrian looked at his captain and blushed, he had a crush on Wolfram after all who wouldn't, he was beautiful, as well as a skilled swordsman. Watching his captain "fight" did not help matters. He was trying his best to suppress the nosebleed he was about to have.

"Adrian, your swing got better, but you seemed distracted; you need to clear your mind of all distraction and focus only on the opponent in front of you. Any carelessness might lead to disastrous consequences." Adrian nodded; He couldn't tell his captain that was distracting him was his blond hair, playful smile, seductive moves (_yes, he found the moves seductive_)

"Luke, you kept losing your balance and your grip was weak, work on those. The fundamentals of sword fighting as maintaining your balance as well as having a strong grip on your sword. Even if your opponent has a confusing and unpredictable fighting style, you should not get too absorbed in his style that you lose your balance and grip." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Jason, you were weak during the start of the fight, I understand that you were trying to gauge my skill, but sometimes during that moment of weakness, your opponent can strike." Jason nodded, it was true he was holding back but not because he was gauging Wolfram, but because he didn't want to hurt his captain.

"I hope the rest of you learnt something during the fight?" Wolfram asked, they all nodded. "You are all dismissed."

_"Oh my gosh! That felt soooo good; I thought I had gotten rusty."_

_"The spar was… interesting but thanks to you my whole body hurts, I can barely walk"_

_"I told you it would take a toll on your body, fatso" Wolfram hmph'ed at her annoying reply._

Conrad and Gwendal watched their baby brother talk to his men, they were still surprised that their brother could fight like that; their thoughts were interrupted when they noticed their brother walking towards them, he looked like he was in pain. Before either of them could say something Yuuri had beat them to it.

"Um.. Wolf… where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"A friend of mine told me about it so I decided to try it, it seems I still have a lot to learn as the training took a toll on me, I'm sore all over and I doubt I would be able to walk for a few days."

"Lord Bielefeld, can you tell me about the fighting style. I think I remember that style in one of my past lives but I can't pinpoint which one."

"No problem Geika, if you excuse me I have to go to the bath, my muscles are sore" and with that Wolfram left.

Thanks to the sword fighting session Wolfram had with his troops, he was sore; the baths, massages, sleep as well as healing session with Gisela (_Who complained about his recklessness the entire time_) did not help. Dinner was rather interesting that night, as everyone kept staring at him, no one refused to break the silence and for once Elise wasn't bothering him… needless to say the silence was awkward.

"Papa Wolf, where did you learn to fight like that?" Greta asked, at least someone broke the annoying silence.

"Elise told me about it." Wolfram answered without skipping a beat, Wolfram had told Greta about Elise when he found out that, someone had told her he left Hildyard in the middle of the night during the ceremony and she had been worried about him, so he decided to tell her who he was with to make her feel better.

"How?" she asked in confusion, Wolfram noticed that everyone in the room were looking at him, waiting for his answer.  
>"We talk to each other every day" technically it wasn't a lie, after all she was inside him and they did talk to each other every day, technicalities did not matter.<p>

"Wait Wolf, how do you guys communicate…. Or do you guys send each other messages through the pigeons?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram did not know how to answer the question so he decided that it would be easier to lie than to explain having crazy, perverted goddess inside him.

_"Who are you calling a pervert?"_

_"Oh cmon, we both know you are. Yesterday you were describing what you wanted to do with the desert the maids made in a very explicit manner."_

_"You did not complain."_

_"I did…. The entire time!"_

"Um… Wolf, you're zoning out again"

"Sorry I'm just tired, you were asking?"

"I was asking if you two send each other messages every day?"

"Yes we do, it's quite refreshing though, it's like have a crazy perverted best friend." Wolfram replied absent mindedly.

"P…Perverted?" Yuuri stuttered, this time Gwendal was glaring at Wolfram, Murata was looking at Wolfram in amusement, while Conrad just smiled.

"Yuuri what's wrong, your face looks red, are you having a fever?"

"What's wrong? You spent the night with a pervert, and you call me a cheater?"

"Yuuri calm down, she is just a friend of mine, like the sage is to you." This time Murata raised a questioning eyebrow at Wolfram.

Unfortunately they could not continue their argument as Wolfram, announced that he was done eating and needed to rest

The next few days was a blur to Wolfram, his muscles were no longer sore, he had talked to Elise to teach him how the Sword dancing style, he even went to the library to do some research on sword dancing but unfortunately the books gave very few information on the sword skill as it was ancient and almost impossible to learn.

Wolfram was just leaving the library when he passed by the music room, he remembered his mother putting a Piano in it decades ago, as she believed that _"A man who can play the piano has graceful fingers and knows how to put it to good use"_ somehow he felt like that statement wasn't about music but about something else. He walked in to the Music room, the piano was covered in a blue cloth, and he removed the cloth causing the dust from the cloth to make him choke. The piano was magnificent, the mahogany wood piano stood at the center of the room in all its greatness, Wolfram had never learnt to play the piano, and thinking about it now he wondered why he hadn't learnt how to play it, He circled the piano slowly, taking a moment to bask himself in its glory, The piano was beautiful, he trailed his fingers along it and smile.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" he asked to no one in particular.

_"Lady Veronica could play."_

"The Sad lady?" he asked, if someone walked into the room and saw him right now they would probably think that Wolfram had lost his mind, then again they wouldn't be surprised, as they kept telling him that there was something different about him, how he had changed since he came back from Hildyard, before he met Elise.

_"Yeah, she was the best, during her training she went to earth, and learnt about Classical music, pianos, sheet music. She was one of the nicest hosts I ever had, she was misunderstood by everyone, Music was the only way she could express herself yet…"_

"…They couldn't see the pain behind the music" He completed.

_"Yeah, she and her family were shunned, humiliated, burned."_

"Why?"

_"Because she was a human."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" he yelled angrily.

_"Wolfie, you know that Mazoku's and Humans have never had a good relationship and when they found out that a human had the ability to control all the elements, they tried to kill her, and when they couldn't they targeted her family."_

"Why… why would they do something like that?" Wolfram was starting so breakdown, somehow he could feel the pain Lady Veronica had gone through, probably because Elise was inside him.

The pain was starting to get worse, his chest was starting to constrict, memories were filling his head, somehow he felt like he was Veronica, in the memories he watched the Mazoku's kill Veronica's son, he watched her scream, he watch the villagers ignore her… The pain was getting worse, all of a sudden he felt nothing , he felt like he was in a state of Limbo, then he realized that Elise had done a takeover, and was sitting on the chair in front of the piano playing her , with each note, something inside him stirred, He(_Elise_) was playing the most beautiful yet heartbreaking music he had ever heard, all he could do was listen to the music and watch Elise control his body, he watched the memories flood his head, but this time it didn't hurt as much as before.

The song was sad, it was filled with pain, depression, hurt, anger yet held a little happiness, the song was filled with acceptance, forgiveness despite the anger, he watched Veronica try to kill herself, he watch her try to poison herself, but the poison did not work, he watched her stab herself, but still didn't die, she was filled in misery, he didn't notice when Yuuri, Greta, Murata, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak and Gwendal came into the Music room to find the source of the beautiful yet sad music and found their brother, playing the piano with tears falling down his face, his eyes were closed for a moment and then they opened, they could have sworn they saw a glint of blue in the blonds green orbs.

Yuuri tried to reach out to his fiancé, to comfort him, but for some reason he couldn't move, Wolfram was in front of him yet seemed so far away, he didn't know Wolfram could play the piano, why was Wolfram playing such a sad song, the song was beautiful the notes were sharp and struck a chord in everyone's heart, the song was forgiving, accepting, a bit playful yet sad.

Murata's eyes widened, how could Wolfram play that song the same way she could? Why did the song remind him of her death, this feeling was the same as when she played, tears were starting to fall down his cheeks, all Murata could do was close his eyes and drown in the song, that was all he had left of her.

Wolfram watched Veronica beg Elise to cancel the contract, to let her end her life, she didn't want this anymore, she couldn't accept this power anymore, it had already taken everyone she loved, Wolfram watched as Elise nodded at Veronica's pleas, he screamed but still he was powerless, he tried running to her but there was nothing there; he couldn't change the past, he watched her slit her neck, he watched as she bled, as her life slowly left her body, the pale sad smile on her face, he was running to her to save her but she was so far away.

Wolfram stopped playing, his eyes were still fixed on the piano, the tears were still falling, he was shaking with sobs, he looked frightened, dejected even; his eyes widened as the memories of Lady Veronica came flashing into his head, the image of a young man who came back home and found his fiancés lifeless body came into his head, the young man was crying, he wailed, he tried to heal Lady veronica with his Maryoku but it was too late, he took the knife from her hand and slashed his wrist…. The memories were too much for Wolfram, he was on the verge of breaking down when something came to his head.

"Seress Reszo, Gloomy Sunday." It was barely a whisper but they all heard it but none of them knew what it meant except Murata; that was her favorite song. Murata's knees gave out; he fell to the ground and clutched his chest, gasping for air, choking on his tears.

Everyone looked at Murata and then to Wolfram, the two of them were crying, shaking with sobs, they looked grief stricken, the song was sad and depressing but it wasn't enough to make either of the two of them cry, they had to be something going on between the two of them, something was wrong but no one had the heart to say something.

Wolfram stood up wearily, he turned and saw the looks they were giving him, even the maids looked like they were about to cry, he didn't care, they knew nothing! As he walked towards the door, he saw Murata on the floor, he was shaking, tears were pouring down his face, his eyes wide with pain and shock, their eyes caught for a moment, Wolfram looked at the black orbs in front of him, something about it was similar, and then he remembered Veronica's fiancé. He was filled with guilt; he hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before leaving the room, it was obvious the apology was to Murata. Murata eyes widened at Wolfram's apology, he sounded like her. The sage slowly and wearily got up, leaned against the wall and walked out of the room to the temple ignoring all the stares and looks of concern that was on everyone's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : **The Break Up**

Dinner was filled with silence and dread, it was like everyone was ignoring the pink elephant in the room, both Wolfram and Murata were absent, considering what happened in the music room a few hours ago, they didn't expect either of them to show up. They were all wondering what was going on, whatever it was had something to do with the song wolfram played, and it seemed the song had something to do with the sage as well. Gwendal and Conrad were worried about their little brother, from what they knew Wolfram did not know how to play the piano.

Wolfram had been different since they arrived at Hildyard, he had been friendly yet distant, there were lots of mysteries surrounding him, it was like he had become someone else, Gwendal was worried about his little brother, Something was wrong, even Greta had noticed it, first it was the fighting style, Wolfram had never been able to fight like that, his little brother was an excellent swordsman, but that style and the skill was beyond Wolfram, he did some research on the technique, and was surprised as to how there was very little information about the fighting style, all the books said the same thing- the style was almost impossible to master.

Thinking back on it, Wolfram had said something about a lady named Elise telling him about it; it had only been a week since they arrived from Hildyard, and it wasn't enough time to learn a high level fighting style such as that. Wolfram had never been able to play the piano, he had no interest in music as far as he knew; and yet he was able to play such a beautiful but sad song, it had been decades since he saw his little brother cry; yet that song he played was able to make him cry, even the great sage was crying. What was that about? Did something happen between Wolfram and the sage? He was going to find out what was going on even if it was the last thing he did.

o.0.o.0.o

Wolfram was in his room crying, the memories of veronica did not stop, images of her death kept flashing to his head, it hurt, his eyes were red and swollen from crying, he was filled with guilt and hate, somehow he felt like it was his fault, somehow he felt like he was there and could have stopped her from killing herself. He felt sorry for the sage.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled at Elise. "You could have stopped her, you could have saved her yet you refused, you watched her die, how could you!" his temper was rising, the tears were still falling. The music kept playing in his head.

_"There was nothing I could do, she was miserable."_

"That's your excuse?" he spat at her angrily. "She was supposed to be your host yet you abandoned her, you let her die, you witch!"

_"I'm sorry"_

"Sorry?" he laughed sadly. "Sorry won't bring her back"  
><em>"Wolf it has been over two thousand years"<em>

"It doesn't matter, you could have saved her yet you didn't"

_"Do you think I wanted her to die? She had been trying to kill herself for years, each time I would prevent it, she was miserable, she watched her family get burnt alive, every night she heard the scream of her dying child, I wanted her to live but I couldn't stand seeing her that way, she later got engaged to the sage, he loved her, he wanted to make her happy, but he didn't know what she was going through, she didn't want to burden him so she kept it bottled up in her, I loved her, I would never had let he kill herself, but I couldn't watch her suffer anymore, it was painful for me also" _she yelled back, years falling down her cheeks.

"Why do I feel this way, why am I filled with guilt and hate, I feel filthy, I wished she could see that she had someone who loved her." Wolfram cried.

_"I wished the same thing also, but I soon learnt to live with it, I feel sorry for the sage listening to that song was like watching the woman he loved die all over again"_

"I will talk to him, he deserve to know the truth"

_"And then what wolf? Do you really want him to see the woman he loved covered in a pool of her own blood every time he looks at you, I know it's painful but telling him would only hurt him."_

"Go away; leave me alone I don't want to talk to you."

_"I understand."_

Murata laid on his bed, images of Veronica's death flashing in to his head how did lord Bie… screw titles, how did Wolfram know that song? Why did he apologize? Did he know about Veronica? Why did he feel like Wolfram knew about Veronica's death? Why did he play her favorite piece? Was he trying to mock him? Was this a fucking joke to him? Murata remembered the look on Wolfram's face, the blond was also crying. He wanted answers dammit! Was Yuuri in on this also? Anger and pain soared through his body, he felt like crap, his head hurt, his heart felt like it was going to give up, and he was going to find Wolfram later and demand answers.

The next morning, Wolfram and Murata were also absent, neither of them came down for breakfast, neither of them had left their room, everyone was starting to worry, they had both refused to eat. Gwendal was seriously considering breaking down Wolfram's door. But decided not to interfere in whatever was causing his little brother this much pain, he hoped Wolfram would calm down and talk to him. The day went by slowly, everyone in the castle were worried about Wolfram and the Sage.

During Dinner, Wolfram walked in to the dining room, he looked pale and ghastly, his eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was a mess. Wolfram was never one to let someone see him unkempt, so he made sure he always looked smart; Gwendal, Yuuri and Greta rushed to his side immediately they saw the pale looking blond, whatever happened between the sage and Wolfram had to be a big deal to make the blond look like this.

"I'm fine" he croaked his voice was hoarse and dry.

"Wolf you are not fine, I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out whether you tell me or not, but for now let's have dinner."

Dinner went by with everyone at the table watching Wolfram; they were all worried about the blond. At least he came down for dinner, he looked like a corpse, Greta was crying as she looked at her papa Wolf, the beautiful and proud blond she had come to know and love was now a pale, deathly looking shell.

When dinner was over, they all insisted on walking Wolfram to his room, to make sure he was safe, when they arrived, they found out that his room was a mess, the drapes were torn, everything was either shattered or disorganized. They all cast a worried look on wolfram; there was no way Wolfram was going to spend the night here. Yuuri insisted he spent the night in his chambers, Wolfram fell asleep almost immediately he landed on the bed.

It has been two weeks since the piano incident, the music room was locked and no one was allowed to go into the room, Murata and Wolfram had been avoiding each other, whenever they did meet it was filled with awkward greeting. Everything was back to normal, Wolfram had forgiven Elise, as there was nothing she could have done to change Veronica's mind. Wolfram had gone back to his formal self, although he no longer had a bad temper, he was nicer to Conrad as well as to humans, okay he was overly nice to humans it was almost alarming, he had resumed calling Yuuri a wimp and a cheater, once in a while he would declare that he was Yuuri's fiancé… everything was good.

Yuuri's 18th birthday was coming up in less than a week; Gunter was well, as over dramatic as usual… or maybe worse, Murata and Wolfram had been making some attempts in making their accidental meetings less awkward for each other, neither of them had forgotten about the piano incident, and neither of them was willing to bring it up. Lord Mach was trying to get Yuuri to take his daughter has his concubine for the umpteenth time, and as usual Yuuri wasn't getting the hint, and no one was willing to tell Yuuri what was going on.

Dinner was going well, when Lord Mach continued his unsuccessful attempt at getting Yuuri to take his daughter as a concubine, Elise was going insane and so was Wolfram.

_"Oh come on, just how dense is that fiancé of yours."_

_"Yuuri is not… oh screw that, he's that dense."_

_"OMG Wolfie" she squealed._

_"What's so exciting?" he asked confused._

_"You just cussed, my Wolfie just said screw that, I feel like the world's greatest Parent."_

_"You would make a horrible parent, and no I did not curse."  
>"You did"<em>

_"I did not"_

_"Did too."_

_"Did not… this is pointless fine I did."_

_"You know, you should just tell Yuuri what lord funny beard has been trying to say for the past one year"_

_"Yuuri will not get a concubine, he already has a perfectly good fiancé"_

_"Still not over that yet Wolfie? Come on I know you're not stupid, you know Yuuri only sees you as a friend. If you really care about him you'll let him be happy, besides why are we still here? You already agreed to sign the contract."_

_"It would be rude to just disappear; we can leave after Yuuri's birthday."_

_"You know I can read your mind right? so stop the bullshit! You are just saying that because you hope that he would accept your engagement."_

_"No, that's not true"_

_"Oh come on, you can't fool me. He would be eighteen in one week which would make him an adult in his world, you hope he would finally become mature and accept your engagement, and what other way to do that but to do that on his eighteenth birthday in front of the ten nobles as well as everyone."  
>"Fine, stop rubbing it in my face."<em>

"Um… Wolf you've been zoning out" Yuuri was nudging him.

"I have? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Lord Mach was talking about some symbolical tradition involving yellow flowers"

Wolfram looked at everyone on the room; they all looked at him with barely concealed sadness, except for Lord Mach who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yuuri, can I be honest with you?" Wolfram asked Yuuri, everyone was looking at him in confusion.

"Um… yes, what's wrong Wolf?"

"Yuuri, as the king your happiness comes first and I'm not going to lie or hide things from you, because I believe you are mature enough to make your own decision"  
><em>"You go girl"<br>"I'm a man dammit!"  
><em>"Wolf, what's going on, did I do something wrong."

"Yuuri, what Lord Mach was trying to say, and has been trying to say for the past one year, is that he wants to offer you his daughter as a concubine." Everyone stared at Wolfram wondering why he told Yuuri that. His brothers were looking at him with concern.

"Ano… Wolf.."

"Yuuri, as the king you should probably learn the traditions as well as what Yellow flowers suggest, anyway, I'm done with dinner. I'll be heading to my room, good night" Everyone watched Wolfram leave the room.

**************IN WOLFRAM'S ROOM*************

_"Wolfie are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Elise, besides you were right, it was about time I stopped making a fool of myself, I'm tired of chasing him, repeating the same thing for almost three years, I love him but I know he doesn't love me back."

There was a soft knock on Wolframs door, he walked to the door to open it, knowing who was on the other side, he wasn't ready to deal with Yuuri right now but the sooner he dealt with it the better.

"Ano.. Wolf are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yuuri, just tired."

"About Lord Mach?"  
>"I have no intension of stopping you from accepting his proposal, as painful as it is for me, I have to put my feelings aside and do what's best for you."<p>

"Wolf, I love you… but as a friend." Yuuri answered sadly.

"Yuuri, I know that. I love you and I always will but I know you don't love me the way I do, so I release you, tomorrow I'll write the official letter stating the annulment of our engagement."

"Wolf… I"

"Yuuri don't, I don't need lies or sympathy, I'd be fine. You should leave"

"Okay, Good night Wolf." Yuuri left the room sadly.

_"Wolfie I'm sorry"_

"Elise I'm fine, it was going to happen anyway."

_"I'll always be there for you, okay?"_

"I know"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:** Fairy tales. **

The news of the annulment of Yuuri and Wolfram's engagement had spread before breakfast the next day, everyone looked sad and concerned, apart from Lord Mach, who was having the best day of his life. Breakfast was awkward, everyone was silent except for Lord Mach who kept talking about how this was for the greater good of Shin Makoku, Yuuri looked like he hadn't slept for days, while Wolfram surprisingly did not look all that miserable, his eyes were a bit red and swollen but he was looking better than Yuuri.

Yuuri and Wolfram were receiving letters and gifts from suitors, Gwendal had made it his responsibility to make sure that every letter and gift to his baby brother was destroyed. He had originally thought that his little brother would run to the Bielefeld lands, but to his surprise his little brother was strong, he neither run away nor hide, although it seemed the two recently single bachelors were avoiding each other. Wolfram did not look miserable, he was back to fulfilling his responsibilities and Gwendal was proud of his little brother for not wallowing in tears and self pity.

Soon Yuuri's eighteenth birthday arrived, everyone was busy, as Usual Günter as fussing about the most inconspicuous detail, the lilac haired Mazoku was too dramatic, surprisingly Elise liked him; she found him intriguing and fascinating... (_we all saw that coming_ -_-)

The ceremony started, Gunter had obviously outdone himself… if that was possible. Guests started flowing in, greeting Yuuri, presenting gifts and trying to get the recently single king to marry their daughter; Lady Celi and Greta were dressed in matching dresses. Wolfram stood far away from everyone and simply watched them, His brothers were looking at the blond with obvious sadness in their eyes but he didn't care, he heard some ladies gossiping about how the blond wasn't a good enough fiancé for the king.

_"Are you going to stay there and Wallow in self pity?" Elise asked._

_"I am not wallowing in self pity"  
>"Really? So what is the sexiest male here doing leaning against the wall when you should be dancing and having fun."<em>

_"I'm just not in the mood"_

_"Sour Puss" _

The ceremony started, and as per tradition Yuuri was to make a short speech before dancing with his betrothed, but as he was now single, after the speech he was to dance with anyone, there were lots of ladies competing for Yuuri's attention, Wolfram Chuckled at the desperation of the ladies, it was almost funny.

Yuuri searched the crowed for a certain person, Wolframs throat went dry, his heart beat raced, it seemed Yuuri was searching for him, but the smile on his face fell when he saw Yuuri smile and waked to Lady Katherine.

_"That bastard!" Elise growled._

_"It's my fault I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up" Wolfram replied his voice laced with sadness and misery._

Yuuri held Lady's Katherine's hands and walked her to the center of the floor, a soft romantic music played. All attention was on the dancing duo on the floor, they looked beautiful and perfect together, Wolfram had to admit. The song was slow, Yuuri wasn't a great dancer but Katherine subtly took control to prevent Yuuri from making mistakes, their dance was not perfect but it was graceful and with each step Yuuri took, Wolfram felt his heart ache, when Yuuri smiled at Katherine, it took a lot to prevent the tears from falling down the blonde's beautiful face.

Watching the man he loved dancing with another lady was the most painful thing wolfram had ever felt, at the same time it was like a déjà vu, he remembered the time in Hildyard. He felt a sharp piercing pain to his heart; he was trying to hold back the tears.

_"Elise, let's leave; I can't stay here and watch the man I love dance with another lady, besides I already signed the contract, why are we still here."_

_"Wolfie I understand how you feel, but I'm not going to let you run away from here with your tail between your legs, I will not let those damned gossiping whores make fun of you and make you miserable like they did to me. We will leave tonight but after we show that damned ex fiancé of yours what he would be missing by letting you go."_

_"I doubt he would miss me, he already has his arms around another lady, I'm not going to make a scene, and it would only make me look pitiful and desperate."_

_"Wolfie, you have the queen seductress with you, we are going to leave here with a bang and make those ugly bitches jaw drop, you seem to have forgotten that you are the most beautiful person here"_

_"Elise, this is the worst time to tease me, Mother and Gunter are here, I'm merely a reflection of her."_

_"Says who? I knew this would happen so I talked to Brother Ryan."_

_"The fashion designer?" wolfram asked sounding a bit doubtful._

_"Yes, and stop sounding like that, I would have you know that he is the God of earth as well as the king of seduction. He left a little gift for you."_

_"Elise… not now, let's just leave in peace."_

_"Hell no! Brother worked so hard on your gift, you are going to leave here with Yuuri staring at you they way those whores are staring at him."_

_"Fine, I know I would never win an argument with you."_

_"yep!"_

_"I hope the gift is nothing explicit?"_

_"Sadly it isn't, I asked him for those chocolate and strawberry shaped penis, but he refused." _Wolfram choked on his wine, earning stared from guests nearby; some gossips were saying he was trying to get the attention of His majesty. Wolfram ignored them, if only they knew the perverted words coming from Elise. As he tried to make his way out of the room, he noticed a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see who had the guts to touch him only to find his elder brother and mother looking at him with sympathy.

"Brother, I'm not going to disappear, I forgot something in my room, I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"If you change your mind on coming back to the ball, I would understand." Gwendal replied.

"Thank you brother, but I'll be back"

Wolfram walked in to this room, ignoring the looks of sympathy he was receiving but unfortunately Elise refused to ignore them, and made a fuss when they got to Wolframs room. She came out of his body yelling profanities about the guests, and Wolfram realized that she was worse than Gunter; who knew the goddess of this world was such a drama queen? (_We all did_)

"Elise it's ok, I'm not as miserable as they think I am, besides I'm used to hearing silly rumors"

"How dare they give us those looks, I'm going to kill them, I'll kill them all, fucking cock sucking assholes." Wolfram blushed at her curses. "Fucking whores, do they think you are? Some emotionally unstable wuss? Hell no! We are going to prove them wrong."

"Elise calm down." When he had calmed down he asked her "So what's the special gift?"

Elise created a portal, she put her hand into the portal and pulled out two heavy boxes, and then the portal disappeared.

"Elise, what's that?" Wolfram asked, considering how crazy the Goddess was, the boxes could contain anything thing from wild animals to a set of terrifying "toys".

"Oh calm down Wolfie, the toys are not in here, Ryan refused to send my mask, whip and cuffs" she replied as if she could read his mind, although she probably could. After noticing that he had calmed down she opened the box, from one of the boxes she pulled out a gorgeous white military themed jacket and pants, from the other box she pulled out a white dress that matched the military jacket.

The jacket and pants were Wolfram's size; he honestly did NOT want to know how she knew his size. The jacket was white with gold embroidery details and black buttons, the jacket was form fitting and made him look like a stereotypical prince charming from Greta bedtime stories, while the pants hugged him in all the right places, he wore his brown boots and he had to admit he could give his mother a run for her money. Elise's dress was a white skin tight long flowing dress, that brought out all her curves, it had thin straps, similar to the ones his mother wore, it had gold and black embroidery similar to his military jacket, the dress had a slit on the side that exposed her white creamy legs and thigh.

Wolfram looked at her and gulped, for the first time since he met Elise he saw her as a seductive and attractive woman, not as his crazy, perverted friend. Elise looked every bit the queen of seduction, from her long wavy blue hair, flirty ocean blue eyes, creamy white skin that begged to be marked. He was starting to wonder why he never found her seductive before. Elise noticed him staring at her.

"Yep, I'm sexy, what did you expect I'm a fucking Goddess, you're not so bad yourself, all you need is to turn on your sexy flirty side."

"My what?"

"Oh my dear innocent Wolf" she sighed dramatically.

"I'm not as innocent as you think" he retorted.  
>"You're not?"<p>

"YES."

"Fine let's make a bet, you big baby!" Wolfram was too caught up trying to prove that he wasn't as innocent as she thought that he forgot that his friend was a crazy perverted psycho.

"Fine!" He fumed. She gave him an evil smile… too bad Wolfie did not notice it.

"When we get back to the ball, we're going to dance."

"That's it? You are such a wuss. Here I was thinking it would be something big."

"Oh my dear Wolfie I'm not done yet" he cringed in fear, there was that tone she used when she was about to say something crazy. "I'm going to tease the hell out of you, and I hope you do the same, kinda like dirty dancing, who ever mess up first loses." He thought about it for a while an then nodded, he was looking so damned edible and he was sure he could control himself after all she had been inside him for a month and he never found her sexy… wait why did the first part of that thought sound so freaking dirty… he had been with Elise for far too long her pervertedness (_if that was a word_) was starting to rub off on him.

"Fine!" she walked towards him, touched his head, and memories came flooding in to his brain; images of dancing styles, memories of Elise and an devilishly sexy brunette with green eyes who he assumed was Ryan dancing sensually." Wolfram was wondering if the two were really brothers and sisters like Elise claimed.

"That is so we'll be in sync with each other; we would both look stupid if we are not."

Wolfram nodded, and then wondered why he listened to her in the first place, he was starting to get cold feet, Elise patted his shoulder and walked him to the mirror, he ran her fingers through his hair to give him that disheveled sex hair; he had to admit they looked breath taking. He was starting to get his confidence back.

"You look amazing Wolfie, just smile and be flirty." He smiled in response. "It's show time."

Yuuri and Lady Katherine were done dancing, other couples were on the floor dancing, some gasps were heard, people were whispering something about the king and queen of some foreign country coming in to the ball, and some were saying they looked like angels. Yuuri wasn't concerned about the couple people were murmuring about, he was looking for Wolfram, he was wondering were the blond went, he wanted to go find him when He and Lady Katherine were dancing but she reminded him that it would be rude to run off in the middle of a dance. The dance was over, he looked around but he couldn't find wolfram, he hoped his fiancé… no ex- fiancé was okay.

Suddenly the gasps got louder, people were starting to move, to create a path for the new couple, he turned to look at the source of all the ruckus and saw a bright almost blinding light, seconds later the bright light was gone and was replaced by a stunning, drop dead gorgeous blond guy who was probably around the same height as him, holding a VERY beautiful blue haired lady who was a few inches shorter than the blonde god, she was the sexiest lady he had ever met, her beauty could put Sexy Queen to shame, he watched the couple make their way to the center of the floor, something about the blond guy was familiar, taking a closer look at the blond angel he noticed that it was his ex fiancé –Wolfram!

Lady Celi stared at her youngest son and the Gorgeous lady he was with, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement, her Wolfie looked like the prince charming in those Fairy tales Greta read, and the blue haired lady was absolutely stunning, she watched the two with keen (fan girl) eyes. They looked like the perfect couple.

Gwendal and Conrad looked at their little brother with a beautiful lady who they assumed was Elise, Wolfram had described her before but he failed to mention how beautiful she was…. Thinking back Gwendal realized that his baby brother had spent a night with her before when they were in Hildyard! He decided not to bring that topic up, looking closer at his brother he noticed the blond was smiling; his little brother was genuinely happy, not like the fake ones he had been seeing for the past week. The couple were whispering and laughing at something.

Greta looked at Wolfram and Elise, she was happy that Wolfram was no longer sad, she knew she was being selfish but she wished Elise would fall off a cliff and disappear, Elise was ruining the chances of Her Papa Wolf and Papa Yuuri getting back together.

Lord Mach snorted as he saw Wolfram and the Blue haired lady walk in to the ball, he couldn't believe Wolfram would go to this length just to make His majesty jealous, the lady with him was no doubt a cheap whore he paid to spend the night with; sure the lady was beautiful but he was determined to ruin Wolfram's plan. He walked towards the couple.

"Ah…. Lord Bielefeld, I didn't think you would come back to the ball."

"Um… Hun, who's he?" Elise asked feigning ignorance, even though on the inside she was mentally stabbing him., somehow Wolfram could feel her evil thoughts.

"He's lord Mach, remember when I told you of the man who had been trying to get His majesty to take his daughter as a concubine?"

"Oh, now I remember, sorry for the misunderstanding." Elise Apologized, although Wolfram knew the apology was fake.

"Oh, no problem Lady..?"

"Elise"

"Lady Elise…?"

"Just Lady Elise is fine."

_"I knew she was a whore, I'm sure her name is made up." Lord Mach thought._

"So Lady Elise how did you and Lord Bielefeld meet?" Some of the guests were starting to gather to listen to the conversation, including Yuuri and Lady Katherine.

"Oh, we met at Hildyard a month ago." Her answer caused Yuuri to flinch, She was the reason the engagement ended, okay maybe it was because he wasn't comfortable with the idea of marrying a guy bit still if Wolfram hadn't met her at Hildyard they would still be engaged.

"Really, how come I have heard nothing about her?"

"Well I would like to keep my personal issues, private." Wolfram replied this time.

As the two men were exchanging words, Elise got impatient and leaned on Wolfram.

"Hun, I want to dance, you promised me a dance remember."

Wolfram placed his right hand around her waist lovingly and possessively, his hand a few inches away from her butt, which did not go unnoticed by the guests including Yuuri and Lady Katherine, gasps and murmurs were heard.

"Of course, Lord Mach I hope we can continue our discussion latter, I promised my lady a dance." And with that wolfram and Elise bowed then walked away from Lord Mach heading to the center of the ball.

"Ugh I hate that bastard, he thought I was some cheap whore" Elise grumbled silently, while flirting with Wolfram, how she managed to pull off being angry yet sexy as hell was a mystery, but wolfram was not going to let her beat him at a game he leant from the best(his mother).

Conrad watched his brother and his "date" laugh and flirt with each other, and somehow he got the feeling that his little brother was having fun, despite the two flirting with each other like couples on their honeymoon, to Conrad they looked like best friends after all Wolfram did describe her as a perverted best friend, although Wolfram should have mentioned that she was incredibly good looking.

"Let's see how well prince charming can dance" Elise whispered into Wolframs ears while playing with a lock of his soft blond hair, Wolfram simply smiled, gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her he was ready whenever she was.

Yuuri felt like exploding as he watched Wolfram and Elise together, the damned lady couldn't get her hands off HIS Wolfram (technicalities did not matter); he knew they were no longer engaged but he didn't think Wolfram would get over him so soon, they broke up only a week ago and Wolfram was already over him. To be honest Yuuri missed his Wolf; he missed the blond chasing him with fireballs, calling him a wimp, calling him a cheat or heck even his usual "I'm your fiancé" outburst. Wolfram was perfect and he would have taken their engagement seriously if the blond was a lady. Still, watching Wolfram with Elise made his heart feel like it was being squeezed, he felt like someone jabbed his heart with a knife, if he didn't know any better he would have assumed that he was jealous.

The couple stood at the center of the ball, staring at each other lovingly and playfully, Elise snapped her fingers gently which caused the lights to dim, and the spotlight on Wolfram and her, while the guest looked around to find out who dimmed the lights, the song started playing. (Lady in Red –Chris DeBurgh).

Wolfram and Elise stood facing each other, with Wolfram's right hand on Elise's back underneath her shoulder blade, with Elise's right hand on the back of Wolfram's head, her fingers playing with his soft silky blonde hair, their face a few inches away from each other.

Elise suddenly leaned close and gave Wolfram quick kiss on the lips, causing Wolfram to blush, Lord Waltrana, watched the couple with surprise, concern and amusement, He had heard about the annulment of his nephew's engagement; he wasn't surprised as Heika had often complained about the engagement… publicly, but he knew his beloved nephew loved his majesty and was heartbroken when the engagement was annulled even though according to rumors it was his nephew that initiated the annulment, he decided to come to the ball to support his nephew.

It seemed someone had beaten him to it. Observing the two intently he discovered that his nephew wasn't faking his smiles and laughter, rather they came naturally, the lady was able to pull reactions out of the blonde that he hadn't seen in years heck she even made his nephew giggle; even Heika wasn't able to make his nephew blush, smile or laugh so freely. Whoever this lady was, Waltrana approved of her.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

Wolfram slowly stepped forward with his left foot, causing Elise to step backwards with her right foot, he brings his right foot diagonally to the side, causing her to step to the side with her right foot, hips swaying sensually also without losing eye contact with each other, he leans in closer, takes her right hand in his left hand, with his right hand holding her left hand, and gently twirls her so he is behind her, he leans in and inhales the scent of her shampoo which smells like apples and Something seductively exotic, he places a quick kiss on her neck, causing her to gasp softly. His hands still holding hers.

_They're looking for a little romance, give'em half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind_

He released her left hand and she made attempt to walk away, ignoring his other hand is still holding hers, she abruptly stops, and he pulls her quickly yet delicately to his body and twirls her around so she is facing him, she raises her knees and leans back, Wolfram leans down also to support her and then pulls her up. Their faces are inches apart, he slowly and delicately brushes off the strands of hair on her faces and smiles sweetly, causing her to blush.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

The guests gasp as the way the couple on the dance floor act so intimately, Wolfram and Elise dance sensually and slowly waltzing in tune while smiling sweetly at each other, Wolfram suddenly twirls Elise, stops mid-twirl then she shakes her hips provocatively while walking away slowly.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

Wolfram reaches out to her almost dramatically, and pulls her close, his face buried in her hair inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo, his arms around her waist, swaying sensually, he twirls her gently until she is facing him and they waltz gently while turning.

_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_

_And I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Wolfram stops waltzing with Elise, twirls her one last time till he is facing her back, she leans in throwing her head back so it leans on his shoulder, one arm around her waist while the other trailing up her exposed thigh, both swaying slowly to song without missing a beat, earning gasps and murmurs from their audience. Yuuri's eyes widen in shock, his brothers do the same although Gwendal looks as if he had just seen a ghost. Lady Celi is squealing at the dancing duo in excitement; she was probably proud of her son using some of the tips she thought him.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be_

_Well I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

He twirls her one more time so she is facing him, her face beautifully adorned by the pink blush on her cheeks, he laughs playfully, making a mental note to thank his mom for the lessons he once found completely unnecessary. Elise determined not to be outdone smiles at wolfram then walk around the blond, hips shaking sensually to the song, her fingers trailing down his spine, Wolfram tries to hide the shudder of excitement. He then carries her bridal style and spins around slowly, while Elise buries her face on his chest.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red, my lady in red_

_My lady in red, my lady in red_

_I love you_

The music ends, the guests at the ball stared at Wolfram and Elise, some snicker at the lewd dancing while most are entranced at the dancing. Elise and Wolfram stand facing each other, Elise leans closer to wolfram and places her head on his shoulder while Wolfram wraps his arms around her waist.

"now that how to make an impact" Wolfram laughed gently at her comment, truth was he felt better, judging from the looks he was receiving, Lord Mach was furious, Lady Katherine was jealous, his brothers had a smile on their faces (Although it looked like Gwendal looked a bit pale), his mother was squealing in delight, Yuuri's face was filled with Rage and jealousy (?)

Wolfram was grateful to Elise, and now he could finally leave without feeling inferior or having regrets… ok he was still sad that Yuri couldn't love him, but he felt better knowing that he had someone who would make him feel better whenever he was depressed, he had Elise and that was good enough for him.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"You're welcome Wolfie, now let's get out of her before your ex fiancé blows up" Wolfram looked at her in confusion as they walked out of the ball, with Elise leading.

As they left the ball, they paid no attention to some of the guests who were following the couple to see what was going on between Elise and Wolfram, from what they knew Wolfram's three year engagement ended a week ago, and the blond has already found someone. Among those watching the couple was Yuuri, Conrad Gwendal and Lady Celi.

The cold wind blew, causing Elise to shiver, Wolfram took of his jacket and placed it on Elise's shoulder causing some of the onlookers to get jealous and the maids to squeal in excitement while Wolfram's brothers smiled at the two, Gwendal and Conrad were concerned about their baby brother, they knew Wolfram loved Yuuri and they knew the engagement was hard on him despite the fact that their little brother refused to show it, although despite the concern they were happy that someone was able to make their brother laugh and forget the heartbreak.

Watching Wolfram and Elise act all lovey dovey made Yuuri feel miserable, Wolfram never did all that to him while they were engaged, and yet he was being so sweet to a lady he had known for only a month, when Wolfram placed his jacket on Elise shoulder to keep her warm he felt his heart clench, the pain was over whelming, he felt a strong sense of loss and all he could think was _"Wolfram is already over me"_

Wolfram and Elise walked into the castle; Elise was talking about how Wolfram would love "mother" as well as her brothers and sisters. When they got to Wolfram's room, Elise made a portal, as they both walked into the portal, wolfram looked at his room for the last time; he would miss his room, the castle and everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: **Training.**

It had been three days since wolfram arrived at the "castle" he had met 'mother' who, like his actual mother gave him hugs, squealed at how adorable he looked and constantly mentioned that the boys and girls must have had a hard time keeping their hands off him… whatever that meant.

She had insisted that Wolfram call her 'Hahaue or mom' instead of Queen like some of the lesser gods did, Wolfram had to admit he did not dislike her hugs or her compliments it was actually the opposite, despite the embarrassing things she often said, Wolfram felt at ease with her, she was easy to talk to.

When Wolfram met some of the Gods of other worlds, he finally realized while Elise was so damn perverted! He could barely go five minutes without some god or goddess ogling at him, they didn't even try to hide or deny it; apparently they believed beauty should be appreciated. Ryan was worse, the handsome god practically hit on him every minute, if you thought having your fiancé for three years practically ignore you was bad, having a guy hit on you from the minute you wake up to when you fall asleep was worse.

Despite Ryan's extreme flirting, the two bishounens got along; they mostly talked about how Yuuri was either blind or asexual for not ravishing Wolfram at night since they slept in the same bed. At first Wolfram defended his ex-fiancé but there is only so much excuse you can make when arguing with perverted gods who questioned why Yuuri never made a move on him.

'Mother' had explained the ceremony to Wolfram and Wolfram was NOT looking forward to it, it sounded messy and even though he would never admit it, the ceremony sounded excruciatingly painful. Elise and Ryan had tried to assure him that it would not take very long and that it was beneficial for the contract to be complete.

The dreaded day of the ceremony finally came, Wolfram had already been prepared for the ceremony, 'Mother' as well as Ryan had explained what would happen during the merging ceremony, if he was anybody else he would have cowered in fear of chickened out but Wolfram Von Bielefeld was NOT a coward and was going to see through the contract to the end.

Wolfram and Elise were brought to a barely lit room, the silence was suffocating, he was sure everyone could hear his heart beating frantically; he turned to Elise who smiled and squeezed his hands reassuringly. Mother held out a dagger like knife, she slit her wrist lightly, letting the blood fall into he small bowl placed underneath, she passed the knife to Elise who did the same and passed the knife to all the minor gods who did the same as 'Mother' and Elise and the finally passed the knife to Wolfram, he looked at them with uncertainty, and received a smile from them, he nodded and proceeded to slit his wrist.

A minute later, the cut began to heal, surprising the blonde; seconds later the cut was no longer there. A low bed laid in front of him, 'mother' brought out a cloth from who knows where, and tied one of his hand to one of Elise. She pulled him to the bed and the two laid on it.

'Mother' started chanting something that sounded like ancient Greek, Wolfram was nervous, he knew what to expect but hearing it was completely different from being in it, as 'mother's chants grew louder, his head began to throb, he felt light headed, his breathing became erratic and painful, his heart beat louder, painfully.

Wolfram was struggling to keep his eye open, but his eyelids felt heavy like something was trying to shut them, but he was determined to see what was happening around him. The minor gods formed a circle with 'Mother, Elise and Wolfram in between. Mother held the small bowl containing the blood still chanting in ancient Greek.

The blood in the small bowl turned into crimson powder, as the chanting continued the powder left the bowl hanging mid air, 'Mother' blew the powder towards Wolfram and Elise. The powder flew towards the duo on the bed, and engulfing them, the powered formed some sort of spring with them inside.

Suddenly Wolfram breath grew more labored, he felt as if his soul was bared, he could feel Elise breathing almost as if it was it, he could feel her thoughts, all the memories of her past hosts came flooding into his head with a force that felt like he was hit in the head with a hammer, he used his free hand; the one that wasn't tied to Elise to clutch his head, the pain was overwhelming, he felt as if his head had been set on fire, the pain was starting to lessen then all of a sudden his heart beat became erratic, panic was starting to set in, his entire body was beginning to ache.

The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt, he felt as if someone was breaking all his bones or someone was trying to rip his body apart. The pain in his head became back in full force, he felt the cloth that held his other hand to Elise become loose, and then all of a sudden he couldn't feel Elise presence next to him, yet at the same time he could feel her, confusion set in because he could feel her next to him and yet at the same time he couldn't, he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy. He tried to move but his body felt usually heavy, he ended up falling off the bed, thankfully the bed wasn't high.

The Contract was painful and messy, he thought agreeing with Elise to become the god was all the contract entailed but he was wrong, the merging was the most excruciating thing he had ever felt, he felt as if his body was ripped apart and them set on fire, his head was filled with all the memories of Elise past Hosts, he watched their deaths, their happiness, their sadness. He watched his memories also, most of it were filled with Yuuri; he watched Yuuri deny their engagement, he watched Yuuri dance with ladies, he watched ladies flirt with the oblivious king. He knew Yuuri would never return his feelings, he had tried to move on but instead he ended up missing the double black, watching his memories his heart ached, he felt like his heart was about to burst, he wasn't sure which was worse, the heart ache or the physical pain.

his body felt strange, his body felt foreign, the pain in his head got worse in an attempt to lessen the pain he began banging his head on the floor the impact caused the blonde to bleed, the gods had expected such a reaction as they were not very surprised, Ryan as well as the other gods restrained Wolfram, but that didn't stop the pain, Wolfram eventually passed out.

A week after the merging, Wolfram regained consciousness, He and Elise were now permanently bonded, he had acquired the skills, power as well as memories of all her past hosts, and for some reason he understood how the great sage felt, having being reincarnated many times.

Soon after Wolfram and fully recovered from the ceremony as well as gotten used to his new skills, his training began, he was to train with all of the lesser gods in order to fully use his powers. He had been lectured by mother about the roles each god plays whether the god was a lesser one or the god of a particular world. He learnt about the past gods, the banished gods as well as the crimes they committed, he learnt about the rules he was never to break.

Mother informed him that a major God (God of a World) had the powers of all the lesser gods combined but could only used his powers in his World, ie Wolfram couldn't use Elise's powers on Earth.

He his training was hectic as he had to master each of the minor gods powers lucily thanks to the memories from Elise's past host he knew a few tricks.

Wolfram was trained by

· **Eliza**-the goddess of beauty and love, he wasn't sure what he needed that for, but he had no choice.

· **Luis**- the god of music, art and happiness, Luis was very close to Veronica Von Humbot, and the training was always awkward, Wolfram felt like Luis blamed him for Lady Veronica's death

· **Guntram**- god of war, who strangely looked a LOT like Gwendal, Wolfram took to calling him Aniue after mistakenly calling him Gwendal a few-too-many times.

· **Minerva**- goddess of wisdom and intelligence, at first she and wolfram seemed not to like each other, but they soon bonded and became friends, and Wolfram found out she was quite the prankster, she also had a weird bondage fetish 0.o

· **Michel**- god of agriculture, the training with him was almost creepy; he was good at his work but had an unhealthy obsession with Luis.

· **Edna**- Her real name was… it was too long to remember; goddess of pleasure and fertility, the training wasn't very bad, if you ignored the fact that she was a pervert who was determined to bed wolfram, he wasn't sure who was worse, her or Minerva. She had decided to teach him the karmastura. Throughout the entire training Wolfram's face was fire hydrant red.

· **Arran** - God of the moon, he controlled gravity, the training was a pain in the ass, mostly considering the fact that he was a sadist with unorthodox teaching methods.

· **Aiden**- God of the sun, controlled fire and heat. Wolfram didn't see the point of this training after all he was a fire wielder, sadly that pissed of Aiden and the two had lots of childish fights.

· **Leah**- goddess of the earth, had almost the same power as Michel, surprisingly the two did NOT get along; something about Michel being a creep.

· **Rue**- goddess of the wind, she and wolfram bonded immediately, she looked fragile and wolfram had this stupid instinctive need to protect her. She was a stereotypical damsel in distress.

Wolfram spent two years, learning how to use their powers. After the training he was reluctant to go back to the demon world, because he wasn't sure what to tell his brothers, so he decided to take Ryan's offer of working with him on earth for a while.

During his stay on earth he made friends with Ryan's friend Jessie and the three became inseparable when wolfram wasn't on missions.

Jessie knew a lot about gods as well as different worlds; Jessie was a model who was determined to make Wolfram one of his conquests. There were times when Wolfram felt like he was surrounded by horny perverts, sadly that wasn't far from the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:** Three Years Later**

Wolfram found himself in the demon kingdom, unfortunately he was far away from the castle, it would take three days by horse to get to blood pledge castle, and even though he was nervous he was also excited, he was looking forward to meeting his mother, his brothers, Greta as well as Yuuri.

At blood pledge Castle, Ulrike could sense the presence of someone who possessed a lot of power, the aura was similar to that of Shinou or even Yuuri Heika when he turned into the Maou, yet the surprising thing was that the power she felt wasn't Maryoku. The aura did not contain evil or anything malicious it was quite the opposite, the stranger had the presence of a saint.

It seemed she was not the only person who was worried about the strange presence, Shinou felt it too and despite his happy-go-lucky yet mischievous façade she could tell that he was concerned, and so was the great Sage. Ulrike wasn't sure if the stranger was heading for the palace but according to the distance between the stranger and the palace it would take 3-4 days.

Wolfram had managed to acquire a horse; damn Jessie for forgetting to get him a horse and damn him for listening to Elise suggestion of flirting his way to the castle, sometimes he wondered why he even listened to the damned woman; he knew no suggestion from the bluenette would ever end well, there were certain memories during his training he would like to forget like the time he did an undercover mission for Ryan, he had to infiltrate the mansion of one of the senators on earth who had a thing for blondes in maid costumes, how he managed to complete the mission without anyone finding out he was a guy surprised him, although he could not-so-proudly say that he look damn convincing in a one piece bikini. (0_o)

Ulrike was starting to get more worried as the strange presence seemed to be getting closer to the palace, she had told Murata about the presence and he had decided it was best to informed Gwendal and Conrad about the strange presence. It would seem whoever or whatever it was really heading for the palace as, the stranger was now almost at the Palace and this time even Yuuri could feel the strange presence.

Wolfram was really looking forward to meeting everyone, he was sure his brothers would be angry at his disappearance, he had missed them.. Even Conrad. He was also looking forward to seeing Yuuri; Wolfram had long given up on Yuuri as during his training he realized that Yuuri wasn't the only guy out there for him; there were lots of guys who were truly interested in him, it took a while but he was finally over Yuuri… at least the assumed he was. Yuuri might never love him the way he wanted but he would at least like to be friends with his ex-fiancé.

Wolfram was glad he had already arrived at the castle, he wanted to talk to normal people, have a normal conversation; despite the fact that he had known Elise for three years he still hadn't gotten used to their embarrassing conversations and spending a three day trip with a perverted goddess wasn't the best way to preserve your sanity.

In the palace there was chaos, the strange presence was almost at the palace, yet all of a sudden the presence disappeared, no one could sense it anymore… not even Ulrike and she was worried. Gwendal had suggested that everyone be on guard, he had also suggested that some soldiers be placed at the gate but Yuuri disagreed on the basis that the strange presence did not have any evil intent, the presence was friendly and familiar and placing soldiers at the gate would be too hostile and might give the stranger the wrong idea as to what type of ruler he was.

When the blonde arrived at the palace, the guards recognized him immediately and well did the one thing anyone would do if you saw a really attractive male in clothes that clung to the sexy being like a second skin… they gawked! (^_^) After mentally stripping the blonde they finally opened the gate, three years ago, Wolfram would have made a scene and thrown fireballs at the guards for looking at him that way, but that was three years ago, after spending three years with Devilishly looking gods, he understood the guards and frankly he could relate; living with Ryan for almost a year was both a blessing and a curse, seeing that damned Adonis every morning walking from the bathroom to the bedroom in nothing more than a towel, with beads of water on his delicious abs was torture… sweet beautiful torture!

When Wolfram stepped into the Palace bailey he found himself in front of Yuuri and his brothers, the look on their faces was priceless. It would seem there were expecting someone, Wolfram watched as the look on their faces changed from agitation to surprise to what looked like a mixture of fear and something else, despite the smile on Wolfram's face he was starting to panic. His brothers were looking at him in a way that scared him.

"Um… sorry I left abruptly and I…" he was cut off from his mumbling by a hug from Gwendal, which was surprising as even though his brothers loved him Gwendal wasn't one to display affection so openly.

After the sudden hugs from his brothers and Yuuri he was escorted to Gwendal's office, Wolfram knew that his brothers were going to question him on his disappearance, where he had been for three years, what he had been doing, why he left in the first place and so on. And he was prepared to tell them everything including what happened at Hildyard.

"Aniue I'm sorry for leaving three years ago without telling everyone what was really going on"

"Wolfram where have you been, you just disappeared from the ball without telling anyone where you were going, do you have any idea how worried you have been, we were so worried we dispatched search parties, you made mother so worried and…" Gwendal stopped when he saw the look of hurt on Wolfram's face. "And we are glad you are back."

"I'm so sorry I left, I had to leave and I wasn't sure how to explain it to everyone."

His statement caused Yuuri to become even more worried and curious, he knew that before the ball Wolfram had been different, distanced but he had insisted he was fine, and Yuuri had faintly suspected that it had to do with Elise.

"Does this have anything to do with Elise, before you disappeared the maids said they over heard you talking about going to meet her mother and brothers?" Yuuri asked. His question however caused Gwendal and Conrad to look at both Wolfram and Yuuri suspiciously.

"Is it true?" Gwendal asked, he heard the same but refused to believe it, there was no way his brother was crazy enough to jump from one relationship to another in the span of one week.

"Well, that is true ….but it's not what you think" He added quickly after seeing the look of anger and disbelief on his brothers faces.

Gwendal was angry but decided to calm down in order to prevent lashing out his anger on his long lost brother, Conrad who had been quiet the entire time decided to speak.

"Wolfram, if you really wanted to be with her, we would have understood, we wouldn't have objected your relationship, all you had to do was tell us about her or introduce her to us, we wouldn't have rejected her especially when we knew how happy she made you, we watched you two dance during the ball and we approved of her, you didn't have to elope."

"Brother, I understand what you say, but I assure you it's nothing like that, we didn't elope yes I met her mother as well as her brothers but not for that reason" Conrad wasn't completely paying attention to Wolfram's reply, he was still stuck at the fact that Wolfram called him Brother, he didn't know whether to hug the life out of his little brother or be worried that he had hit his head somewhere.

Since Conrad did not look, like he would be talking anytime soon and Gwendal looked like he was going to explode any minute Yuuri decided to ask Wolfram what he meant but before he could speak, Murata walked in to the office.

"I heard that lord Bielefeld had returned and…" whatever he was going to say was caught in his throat when he saw the stunning blonde demon he had not seen in three years, dressed in skin tight jeans, black boots, a white dress shirt with the first two buttons open and a black unbuttoned vest. The double black mouth was opened and well the people in the office witnessed a rare sight – the great sage drooling!

"Like what you see Geika?" Wolfram asked followed by a barely concealed wink, Murata had snapped out of his trance and was trying to compose himself, it took all his self control not to gape at the Adonis in front of him, Wolfram chuckled lightly at the Sage's predicament while Elise whooped.

"Yes.. I mean.. um Lord Bielefeld it's good to see you" Mustering all the self control he had, he peeled his eyes away from the blonde heaven in front of him and decided to look at anyone but Wolfram, unfortunately his gaze met two angry looking over protective brothers and a jealous Yuuri… wait, what!

Wolfram was amused at the sight of a flustered Sage, angry bothers and an what looked like jealousy on Yuuri's face, then he remembered someone was missing "Where is Günter, I haven't heard his voice since I came in?" As if on cue the Lilac haired mazoku comes into the office.

Günter looked at everyone in the office from a red faced Sage, to two angry looking brothers glaring daggers at the sage, an amused Wolfram and a look he could not quite understand on Heika's face, he said nothing and waited for someone to speak as he could sense the tension and confusion in the room. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Wolfram's broke the silence.

"Well since everyone is here I can now explain why I left, and Brother (Looks at Conrad) I did not elope with Elise" Once again Conrad was dazed as Wolfram just called him Brother for the second time, Yuuri is also surprised at Wolfram acknowledged Conrad as his brother, he assumed the first time he called Conrad brother was a mistake. "I guess I should start from what really happened at Hildyard" His statement causes everyone to raise an eyebrow in suspicion."

"I knew something happened; you were acting strange when you came back" Wolfram stared at Yuuri with a look that said 'let me finish what I was saying'

"I'm sure you all know why I left in the middle of the ball?" Unfortunately Yuuri did not understand why he left.

"Um… I don't know why you left, was something wrong?" Wolfram laughed softly at Yuuri's denseness.

"Still as dense as ever ne Heika?"

"I'm not dense, I just don't know why you left, wait did I do something wrong?' This time Murata laughed at Yuuri's question earning him a deadly glare from his friend.

"It seems you really don't know, well let's see. How do I put this? When one watches their fiancé dancing with another lady during ball its heartbreaking mostly if it's the first dance, according to tradition the first dance should be reserved for ones beloved or spouse as a sign of dedication or commitment. Do you understand now Heika?" He asked with a smile.

Yuuri hung his head in guilt, Wolfram laughed softly at this before deciding to spare Yuuri the misery. "Heika that was a long time ago, I'm over that no need to feel guilty" he smiled at the double black to cheer him up from his self inflicted but well deserved guilt; unfortunately his statement made Yuuri feel even worse. Wolfram decided to continue his story.

"Anyway I decided to go out for some fresh air, I really hadn't planned to stray far away or leave for a long time, I had planned on returning back in a couple of hours before anyone realized I was gone. Unfortunately I wasn't thinking straight, and I had no idea where I was going, after I snapped out of my thoughts I realized that I was lost and there were no passersby nor houses, I had no idea where I was, so I searched for someone to direct me back to the ball or a place to spend the night. After searching for a place I saw a small shabby cottage so I decided to ask the residents to allow me to spend the night, there was no one in the house except for Elise, she was in one of the bedrooms…" Gwendal, Conrad and Yuuri eyes looked like it was going to pop out of its sockets, Wolfram decided to quickly clarify that it wasn't what they were thinking.

"It's not what you are thinking geez, the house was dark and cold and she was leaning against the wall, she was really pale and looked like she was about to die and something about her reminded me of Greta, so I offered her my jacket to keep warm and then went to get some work to start a fire, neither of us was hungry so we didn't have to bother about food, anyway we talked and bonded, she was easy to talk to so we quickly became friends." Wolfram paused and looked like he was about to say something but was hesitating.

"Wolfram what else happened?" Gwendal wanted to know what else had happened Wolfram was obviously hiding something.

"Well, she told me she was the Goddess of this world of course I didn't believe her so I asked her to prove it, she touched me and…" This time Gwendal, Yuuri and Conrad looked furious, Günter was blushing and Murata looked shocked. "Oh, come on get your heads out of the gutter you are starting to think like Elise, it's not what I meant, she did not… she did not do what you are all thinking... well not then. When she touched my chest there was a bright light and it felt like I was sucked in to my memory, I found myself at the ball watching Yuuri dance with Lady Katherine" Yuuri bent his head in guilt again but Wolfram ignored him and continued his story.

"Then I was sucked out of the memory and into another, but this one was different, it was one of her memories, I was watching a lady play the piano the song she was playing was beautiful but sad, she was smiling but she song sounded like she was dying and those listening to the song did not see her pain, the lady's name was Veronica von Humboldt" the name caused Murata to freeze his eyes widened in shock, his breathing became erratic, all attention turned to the sage, he look at ghastly as when wolfram played the piano three years ago. "Yes Geika, it's the Veronica you know"

"How?" He croaked, his throat was dry, his chest hurt, his breathing was irregular, Murata wanted to know how Elise and Wolfram knew his ex fiancé.

"Veronica was one of her past hosts; even though she was human she could wield all elements without using Maryoku." Murata was still staring at Wolfram in shock but said nothing.

"How is that possible? What kind of power did she possess? Was she really human?"Gunter asked.

"Yes Günter she was human, she agreed to the contract with Elise, after the merging she was able to wield all elements as well as obtained power even beyond Heika or Shinou."

This time Gwendal was livid, had Wolfram signed the contract? What kind of contract was it?

"Wolfram what kind of contract was it? Did you sign the contract?" Gwendal was starting to panic, He wasn't sure what the contract was but he was sure it couldn't be good.

"Yes Aniue I signed the contract, the contract is like a blood oath." Everyone in the office except for Wolfram became alarmed. "Aniue it's not what you think, I wasn't forced for manipulated into signing the contract, let me finish explaining what happened." When everyone had somewhat calmed down he continued his story.

"Elise explained that a God cannot user her powers effectively without a host, the host can be human, half-human or even a mazoku, When the contract is signed, the host and the god merge together to become one, When the contract is made the God enters the body of the host, it is like being possessed but you still know what is going on, you can talk to the god inside you even without saying anything aloud. When the God wants to perform his duty, it takes over the host's body; it's somehow like Yuuri and the Maou."

"She asked me to become her host as she was running out of time and only had three days left, I wasn't sure about it so I asked her to give me some time to think, she agreed to give me one month but she would be inside me using my maryoku to sustain herself, I agreed as I didn't see what was wrong with the idea besides It would be like having a friend."

"When I got back to Hildyard I saw Lady Katherine flirting with you and I froze, Elise noticed that and decided to do a partial takeover, she was the one talking to you guys when I arrived at the castle."

"So that's why you were acting strange when you got back." Yuuri said nervously, still wallowing in guilt.

"Most times when I was silent or deep in thoughts I was actually taking to Elise, the reason I moved out of your bed chambers to my room was so to could talk to her without looking crazy. Anyway I got to know more about her past hosts, remember the time when I sparred with three of my soldiers?"

"Yea, you were doing some weird sword dancing technique"

"Yes, Elise wanted to see if she was getting rusty, one of her past hosts was a skilled sword fighter, so she did a partial takeover, The piano incident was similar the difference was that when she did the takeover she also sucked me into Lady Veronica's memories and I watched her play, I watched…" His voice began to crack; he glanced at Murata who knew what Wolfram was going to say next.

"You watched her die" he added wearily, laughing bitterly. "So that was why you apologized, you watched her die, Elise could have saved her!" He snapped, eyes flashing in indignation making Wolfram stiffen at the sight.

The office went silent, four pair of eyes travelling from Wolfram to Murata, no one daring to say something; until wolfram broke the silence. "There was nothing Elise could do to stop her"

"So she let her kill herself?" he asked irritably, almost daring Wolfram to reply.

"Elise tried to stop her, she was miserable, she had watched her children and husband die, she was tired of running, I know Elise should have done something but that would mean forcing Lady Veronica and the last thing Elise wanted was to force her opinion on Lady Veronica, I'm sorry."

"She really wanted to die?" His voice filled with resignation, grief, lacking the anger it held a few seconds ago, now it was filled with pain. Wolfram only nodded in silent response.

Gwendal did not mean to seem unemotional or cold but he wanted to his baby continue explaining what had happened, he needed to know what his brother had gone through for the past three years. "Why did you leave during Heika's birthday ball? Even if one month was over you could have stayed."

"I couldn't stay, I had to meet the Queen, we all call her mother, I had to complete the contract as well as start the ceremony for the merging of our souls, it couldn't be done here, I should have said something or at least said good bye, I'm sorry."

"Where did you go to after you left the palace?" Gwendal asked

"Elise made a portal that connected this world to mother's, when I arrived, I met the queen who we all call mother, she is a lot like hahaue though, anyway when I got to the other world, I met mother as well as other gods, Mother explained everything to me, my role, the powers I would possess, she explained the merging ceremony as well as my training."

"Merging ceremony?" Gwendal asked, somehow he did not like the sound of that.

"Ah, it's like a … um I guess that best way to explain it would be to say it is some kind of blood seal…" This time everyone in the room was alarmed, what kind of messed up ceremony was it! Wolfram looked at them and decided to clarify, although what they were thinking was close to what really happened.

"It's not really what you think; it was a bit painful but…" They knew that wolfram's idea of a bit painful was A LOT of pain but his pride wouldn't allow him to tell them how painful it really was. "Anyway it wasn't so bad."

"Explain how the ceremony went" Gwendal asked, he wanted to know the exact details of the ceremony. After wolfram explained what exactly happened during the ceremony his brothers looked both angry and sickened. The blonde had to explain that that was the only way for them to merge. Yuuri as well as Gwendal and Conrad were too shocked to say anything, they were angry and yet repulsed at what Wolfram had to go though, both were blaming themselves for not being there for Wolfram. The silence was suffocating and so Günter decided to break the painful silence.

"I've never heard or read about contracts like those, I've also never read about Gods or Goddess of this world. "

"Ah, well I guess it's because it's ancient, besides she had been existing even before Shinou became the king."His reply brought looks of surprise on everyone's faces; they hadn't been expecting that, to think that there was someone older and more powerful than Shinou!

"So after the… ceremony what happened?" Gwendal asked, calling that torture and horror a ceremony left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well after the ceremony, I learnt about the past hosts; their skills, mistakes as well as their success, the responsibilities as well as the new powers I had, I had to undergo a two years training to fully master my powers."

"What was the training like?" Günter asked. Before Wolfram could answer the question Gwendal had mentally calculated how long the training lasted and how long he disappeared.

"Wolfram if the training lasted for only two years what were you doing the last one year?" All eyes were fixed on Wolfram waiting for the answer to that question. His brothers noticed that wolfram was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Well after the training, I was a bit… uncertain of whether I should come back or not so I decided to go to earth for a bit." Conrad, Yuuri and Murata raised an eyebrow at this. "I stayed with the God of Earth; Ryan. He was a bit busy and had lots to do, so I helped out a bit, I went on some missions mostly undercover work as I could not use some my powers as earth wasn't my jurisdiction. From the missions I used the skills I had learnt from past hosts such as man-to-man combat, swords fighting and I learnt to use guns easily as one of the hosts was a sharp shooter with amazing accuracy. Anyway after my last mission I decided to come home as I missed everyone and I knew that even though you would be angry at me you would forgive me eventually."

"Wolf we are not angry at you." Yuuri stated, hugging Wolfram albeit awkwardly.

After Wolfram had answered all their questions, he decided to ask some of his own. Turning to Gwendal he smiled slyly before he asked.

"So.. Aniue are you and Günter together yet?" his question caused Gwendal to turn red with embarrassment as well as caused Günter to blush furiously, Conrad chucked, Yuuri looked at Gwendal with confusion and surprise, While Murata watched the two 'lovebirds' with amusement.

Turning to Conrad he asked. "Brother have you and yozak stopped hiding your relationship?" This time Conrad turned red before making a choking sound.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Ariel

**This chapter would be predominantly Murram.**

Wolfram was amused, it was a bit nice to know that things hadn't changed much since he left, Günter and Gwendal were still beating around the bush, stealing a few kisses even though everyone in the castle knew they were together, Conrad and Yozak was a bit different as Yozak was the straightforward and flirty type. Wolfram had to admit after three years of training, he could relate to Yozak better now, and was definitely looking forward to teasing Conrad. Still he couldn't help but smile at things that hadn't change and would probably never change; like Anissina was still conducting horrifying experiments, Günter was still acting like a love-sick puppy around Yuuri, the maids were still such gossips and still conducted their gambling poll.

Another person he knew he would be closer to was the sage, the sage was nowhere as devilishly sexy as the gods but he had that mysterious yet cool and adorable presence and it took a lot of control not to give the bespectacled double black a bear hug or squeal like a fan girl . Wolfram was starting to wonder why he never really noticed the sage before, sure the sage was a bit perverted and three years ago he was a bit of a prude, but still how could he not notice the damn adorable sage! He looked a bit more mature than he did three years ago, although he still had that cute baby face wolfram hadn't noticed three years ago.

Within a week of his return Wolfram and Murata had gotten close, Wolfram found the sage fascinating while Elise found the sage… in her own words 'yummy'. She had called him that during a meeting and even though it was worth the blush on the sage's face, and the look of horror on his brothers face, it was still embarrassing that she said that using his body.

Wolfram's relationship with Yuuri was a bit awkward, if he didn't know better he would have said that Yuuri was jealous of his interactions with the sage, but that was just silly. It didn't help that there was a particular lady who followed Yuuri around like a guard dog and looked at the blond like he had some sort of deadly virus.

The blonde later found out from his new flirting buddy AKA the great sage that the lady's name was Ariel, Wolfram would admit that in the past he was a bit unreasonable, overprotective and insecure of Yuuri but this lady was worse, he wouldn't be surprised if she insisted on going to the bath with Yuuri to protect his innocence (0.o).

Wolfram and Murata had gotten close to the point where they were on first name basis, as well as flirted and teased each other; Wolfram did the same to Yuuri only it wasn't as much as he did with Murata thanks to Ariel, he couldn't believe that after three years Yuuri was still single. Then again he wasn't sure 'single' was the right word to describe his relationship status considering the fact that a certain guard dog was always with him.

Ariel didn't like Wolfram, not one bit. Did the blonde think that he could disappear for three years, then come back and seduce HER Yuuri? Sure he was handsome and had a certain aura around him that made him intimidating even when he was smiling, but she wasn't going to lose to him. It didn't help that Yuuri was getting jealous of the blonde's friendship with the sage. No matter how good-looking he was, she wasn't going to lose to a coward who ran away for three years because he was heartbroken.

Murata and Wolfram _(Elise)_ were having one of their weird conversations filled with lots of sexual innuendos; the conversation was becoming a bit uncomfortable because they had both noticed a certain silverette lady watching wolfram intently with obvious killing intent.

"Yummy-chan, does Heika even have the slightest interest in Lady Ariel?"

"It's hard to say, Shibuya has always been oblivious to people interested in him, he might simply consider them friends, although some months back the maids were talking about the two going on a date."

"Poor lady, is heads over heels in love with Heika perhaps we should help them out." She clapped her hands, her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm Murata knew he would later regret." I have an idea."

"And I have a feeling I'm going to be a part of it whether I like it or not"

"Now now Yumy-chan, are you really going to say no to this beautiful face?"

"That depends, is Wolfram asking me this or Elise?"

"Both"

"I suppose a kiss would convince me"

"Deal" Wolfram undid the minor take over that Elise did. "What the hell! why don't I have a say in this?"

"Maa maa, Wolfram, don't I get a kiss?"

"Ero-daikenja, why did you and the pervert drag me into this?"

"I'm hurt Wolfram, I was simply trying to help a beautiful friend in distress.. Alas the perils of being a gentleman!" Murata wailed dramatically, Wolfram snorted in response.

Ariel was watching the interaction between the blonde prince and the Sage, she couldn't help but feel angry that Wolfram already had the sage and yet was still trying to take HER Yuuri from her. She was considering matching up to wolfram and telling him to cease his attempts at seducing the innocent king.

"Come on Wolfram, Yuuri probably doesn't know Lady Von Klein is interested in him."

"Ero-daikenja anyone can see she loves him, if he can't see that then he's a wimp."

Murata was about to reply that Wolfram saw him as a wimp regardless, when Ariel matched up to them, with the look of pure and barely concealed hate.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld I challenge you to a duel."

"Eh... maa maa Lady Von Klein perhaps you are being rash, I'm sure Wolfram has done nothing wrong to make you this angry."

"I will not let him seduce Yuuri like he did to you great sage." Murata looked confused, wondering where she got the idea that Wolfram seduced him, as well why she assumed Wolfram was still interested in Yuuri.

"Lady Von Klein, I am not interested in fighting with you over such ridiculous reasons, if you would like a spar for training I am more than willing to help you." He stood up to leave. "Ero-daikenja, we'll continue our discussion later."

* * *

><p>King Saralegui had heard of Wolfram's arrival and decided to see things for himself, over the past three years of Wolfram's sudden disappearance things had changed, a good example was Yuuri's "friend", Ariel was even more overprotective than wolfram and Saralegui was hoping to catch Wolfram's reaction when he sees that his beloved Heika was no longer available. He had arrived at Shin Makoku a few minutes before dinner and he was looking forward to an enjoyable performance during dinner. The only problem was that this wasn't what he had expected.<p>

Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least, he had expected Wolfram to be fuming and glaring daggers at Lady Von Klein but alas no such luck, instead Lady Von Klein was the one who looked like she was seconds away from killing the blonde.

Wolfram on the other blatantly ignored Ariel's presence, it was almost amusing. Wolfram was either conversing with his brothers, making slightly inappropriate dinner conversations with the great sage that made Yuuri's face look like a fire hydrant. One could literally see the dark aura around Ariel directed Wolfram except that Wolfram didn't seem to mind and Yuuri was too oblivious to the silverette's jealousy.

The sounds of silverware falling on the floor drew everyone's attention to Ariel.

"WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

* * *

><p>Oc Description.<p>

Name: Ariel Von Klein

Age: 90yrs

Race: Mazoku

Magic: Wind Maryoku

Hair color: Silver

Hair length: Up to her waist

Eye Color: Emerald green

Skills: Sword fighting, whip, hand to hand combat.


End file.
